Do My Feelings Mean Anything To You?
by WhiteHeadPhones19
Summary: The SEQUEL to Stuck Together It's Mesmerizing. Read it first. Jake tells Miley about his new movie. Everyone goes on a Hannah Montana tour too see him. Then Miley tells Jake her feelings. Will Jake stay? MileyxJake and some LillyxOliver.
1. Just Getting Started

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hannah Montana

**A/N **Thanks to all those who reviewed. I was thinking about writing a brand new story because I didn't have any idea what the sequel could be about. But because of those who would like one and especially for all of your compliments on my writing, I have decided to write it. I thought it through and think it's turning out well. If you don't like the way it's going, then I am open to suggestions. Just email me. So I now give you:

**DO MY FEELINGS MEAN ANYTHING TO YOU?**

The sequel to

**STUCK TOGETHER IT'S MESMERIZING** (id: 3390432 read first)

**Miley's POV**

It had been a few days since the sleepover. The floods had cleared up and the sky was even prettier after the rain was gone.

School was the same as usual. Amber and Ashley gave Lilly and me the cold shoulder. But it was especially colder now, because I had a boyfriend named Jake Ryan. So I guess school wasn't exactly the same these days.

Yep, I couldn't wait to see him in between classes. I had him in a few classes and had to copy Lilly's notes because I couldn't stop thinking about him. I had it bad. A little too bad and that worried me sometimes. It was a strong feeling but I just didn't want to call it love. I had to talk to Lilly and ask her what she thought. But that would have to be when she stopped talking to Oliver about plans for their first date. Lilly and Oliver...finally. I found Lilly at her locker after school and walked up to her.

"Hey Lilly do you have time to come to my house later? We need to talk."

"You're not breaking up with me are you?" Lilly said trying to suppress a grin.

"What are you talking about?"

I didn't get it. Then Lilly couldn't hold it in and started laughing.

"I couldn't help myself. You..." Lilly said while still laughing "...you should have seen the look…on your…face. It's just that those words 'we need to talk' usually imply that someone is going to break up with someone else. You get it?"

"Yeah sure Lilly. You gotta work on those jokes. That's usually between a guy and a girl…oh I get it. You've been hanging around Oliver too much." I said and smiled at her.

"Ok, so maybe I have. I'm glad he has finally come around. Hey I actually thought of that one myself."

"Good for you. Anyway…" I said trying to move the subject along. "I just wanted to talk about Jake. I have this feeling about him but I just don't want to say it's-"

"Love? Why not Miles? I can totally tell you are falling for him, besides isn't he your boyfriend anyway?"

"Well yeah I guess so, but isn't that too strong of a feeling just for a boyfriend. I mean I know you like Oliver more then a friend but do you love him?"

"I don't know I never thought that far. I think I might. But what's wrong with saying you're in love with him?" Lilly asked

"It just seems too strong of a word to use. Because what if he doesn't return my feelings?" I looked over Lilly's shoulder and saw Jake heading towards us. "Oh no we'll have to talk later. Here comes Jake." I said quietly

"Ok well I'll come over later then. See you Miles. Bye Jake." Lilly added as Jake walked up to me and she walked away.

"Bye Lilly." Jake and I said at the same time.

Jake looked back over at me and smiled, I blushed. Now that I actually spoke those words out loud to Lilly, I was a little nervous around him for some reason.


	2. I love you too

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hannah Montana

**I Love You Too**

Jake looked back over at me and smiled, I blushed. Now that I actually spoke those words out loud to Lilly, I was a little nervous around him for some reason.

"So Miley, have you seen the list of partners in Drama class yet? Our teacher said it would be posted after school, remember?"

"Oh yeah, let's go look."

We walked to the end of the hallway until we arrived in the drama room. There was a list of names on the door. We had to have partners for a Drama project coming up. The project involved reading and studying scenes from a play and writing a paper about it. We looked at the list for our names. Our names were together.

"Aw look at that, it seems we were meant to be together." I said in a flirty voice. I loosened up. There really wasn't anything to be nervous about. Then I held Jakes hands in mine. He looked excited about being paired up but didn't say anything. Instead he just looked down and was deep in thought. "Jake is there something wrong?"

"Umm…well can we talk later? How about I meet you at your house in a few minutes to study, we'll talk then, ok?"

"Yeah ok..." I said slowly. I was dwelling on those few words 'can we talk later'. It was close enough to the classic 'we need to talk', so it still got me worried. "…I'll see you later then."

He took his hands out of mine and walked away. What was going on? He couldn't break up with me because…well he just couldn't. I couldn't think of any reason but it just can't happen. Why would he? No, I shouldn't just assume this; I'll just wait till we talk. I knew I shouldn't have talked to Lilly yet. Now this love thing is strong enough to make me assume the worst, so I'm freaking out about nothing.

I had just got home and only a few minutes later Jake was at the door. He had the same look on his face just before he left me at school. Gosh I hope he just needs to tell me some important news or something. Nothing horrible. I mean what's the worst that could happen. I opened the door for him.

"Hey Jake, so what did you want to talk about?" I tried to get right to the point.

"Well, why don't we study first?" Jake said as he walked to the couch. Now he was just putting it off. Nice try.

"Look Jake, I know what you're doing..." I suddenly went off and couldn't stop myself. "...you're purposely putting off this conversation you wanted to have because it's about us. Yeah I know it is. So before I loose my mind would you please get this break up-" I don't know why I started shouting at him like that, so I hadn't noticed he was moving closer to me. Then before I finished my sentence he kissed me for a few seconds. "-over with?" I finished my sentence quietly after he pulled away.

"Miley I'm not gonna break up with you. Why would you think that?" Jake asked as we sat on the couch while he held my hands.

"Wow thanks for stopping me Jake. I didn't mean to blow up like that. I guess it was because you said that we need to talk and you looked pretty serious about it. I'm sorry; I shouldn't have gotten so paranoid."

"It's really ok; I can see how you got the wrong idea. So I was just going to say-"

"Wait, that's not the only reason why I got so paranoid."

"Oh, is there something else wrong?" Jake asked

He looked at me with a concerned face. He was so sweet. I think I should tell him now. Especially since he didn't break up with me, so I'm sure he'll feel the same way.

"Well the truth is that I kind of...well I'm really..." Oh man how do I get it out?! "Jake I think I'm in love with you!" I blurted out fast.

There was a long pause as I looked into Jake's eyes. I think he felt the same way too, but he still looked sad.

"Soo...do you feel the same way?" I said trying to break the silence.

"Wow Miley, yes, yes I do. I-I love you too. I didn't know how to say it before either." Jake smiled as he said this then suddenly he looked sad again. "Gosh, now this makes what I have to say, a lot harder. I just can't…well the thing is..." he stopped talking and pulled me into a hug.

It was nice for a few seconds, but I was even more worried now and moved out of his arms to face him.

"Jake, are you ok? What ever you have to tell me just tell me, I'm sure I can handle it." How bad could it be?

**A/N **Sorry for the delay. I'm glad you all still like my stories. Thanks again for the reviews.


	3. Will You Come With Me?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hannah Montana

**Will You Come With Me?**

"Jake, are you ok? What ever you have to tell me just tell me, I'm sure I can handle it." How bad could it be?

"Ok, I've been given a part in a big movie."

"Jake that's great news. Why was that so hard?" I was a little confused.

"Well, It'll take four months too film." he said slowly looking down.

"Ok, so what's wrong with that? I guess that means I won't get to see you very much, so is that the bad-"

"I have to go to Romania." he said really fast. I didn't know what he said.

"W-what'd you say?"

"The movie isn't going to be filmed here, it's going to be filmed in Romania." he said slowly and sighed.

"F-f-for four months?! But wait, you just said you'd been given a part right? Did you take it?"

"Well, yeah. But this was before you told me you love me. Look, I'm really sorry but I can't back out now."

"Are you really sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure." He said sadly. "This is a big movie."

"Ok, so when do you leave?"

"Well…tomorrow night." Jake said quietly

"What?! Jake, why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I'm sorry I couldn't, it was short notice for me too. I would have told you sooner though because I really do love you Miles." He said and smiled.

"Uh...yeah thanks, same to you too." I tried to sound convincing.

I don't know why but I just couldn't say, love right now. Maybe the shock of the news had finally hit me.

"Come on Miley, please don't do this. Is it because I'm leaving?" Apparently Jake wasn't convinced.

"Ok, so it is. But Jake, love is such a strong word and now that you're leaving maybe it isn't right for us." I said quietly.

"What?! Miley how can you say that? Loving you is what will get me through those four months. I thought you'd feel the same way."

"I do feel the same way Jake, but are you sure it will be that easy? Do you really think we can go that long without each other? I mean it is four months."

"Come on Miley, you said yourself that love is such a strong word. I wouldn't walk up to just anyone and say I love you because you're the one I want. I promise I won't meet anyone else while I'm there."

"Thanks Jake, but a long distance relationship will be kind of hard won't it?"

"Well it depends on if you can come with me?" Jake stood up from the couch and pulled me up close to him. "Then it won't be that hard would it?" he said quietly and smiled.

"Really? That would be so much fun." Now I was happier. I had never thought of going with him. But then I thought of my Dad. "Oh, but I don't think my Dad would let me. That is a long time to be gone." I said sadly because I couldn't think of any solution. But Jake was still smiling.

"Hey, I think I just got a great idea!" he said happily

"Ok, well then tell me before you loose it." I said sarcastically. Jake just rolled his eyes.

"You can try to set up a tour for Hannah Montana in Romania."

"Jake that's a great idea. I do need to tour somewhere soon anyway, so this could be it."

"Don't tell him that I'll be there just yet, you should probably just suggest the tour first. Then if it's ok with him, you could mention that I just happen to be filming a movie there." he smiled.

"Well I always thought you were so full of yourself. So I never thought you could be so full of ideas at the same time." I giggled at him.

"Excuse me?" Jake laughed too and then started tickling me. "I can always take back what I said so you can't come. Or do you want to take back what you just said?" he said while still tickling me.

"Ok…ok…fine you win. You always have great ideas." I said in between breaths. Then he finally stopped tickling me. "But you still have a big ego." I said quickly

Then I ran off around the couch. Jake tried to catch me from behind; instead he faked me out as I ran around the couch. So I ran right into him.

"Ha! I caught you." He smiled as he grabbed me around the waist.

"Hey, that wasn't a fair chase." I said as I looked into his eyes.

"Was too" Jake said looking back at me.

"Was not"

"Was too"

"Was not"

Then Jake kissed me. He pulled away after a few seconds just to say:

"Was too, because I-"

I rolled my eyes at him and kissed him before he could say anything else. We moved to the couch and kissed for a few more minutes. His hands were still around my waist and mine were around his neck. Gosh, I don't know what I would do if Dad wouldn't let me tour in Romania. I couldn't survive without this. But I'm pretty sure he'll say yes, because it is a good idea. Oh no, what if Lilly can't come. I pulled away from Jake.

**A/N **Thanks for the reviews. It's what makes me want to write. You keep my stories alive.


	4. Good News and More News

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hannah Montana

**Good News and More News**

I rolled my eyes at him and kissed him before he could say anything else. We moved to the couch and kissed for a few more minutes. His hands were still around my waist and mine were around his neck. Gosh, I don't know what I would do if Dad wouldn't let me tour in Romania. I couldn't survive without this. But I'm pretty sure he'll say yes, because it is a good idea. Oh no, what if Lilly can't come. I pulled away from Jake.

"Oh! Jake I just thought of Lilly. Can she come? I mean as Lola of course." I said quickly. Jake looked at me a little strange. I think it was because of the shock from me pulling away from him so suddenly. "Oh sorry Jake I didn't mean to ruin the moment." I said sarcastically and giggled. I gave him a quick kiss to bring him back to reality. "So can she?"

"Well yeah of course but what if she can't? Will you be ok with that?"

"Well that's what I'm afraid of. I really want to come with you, but I don't know if I would be able to leave Lilly for that long. You would understand right?"

"Of course I would Miley. So if Lilly can't come then you want to stay here. Is that what you're trying to say?"

"Yeah I think so. But I shouldn't jump to conclusions just yet. It is another country, which is really cool and she would be with me and my Dad all the time. So her Mom would probably let her come."

"It sounds fine to me."

"But I've got to ask my Dad first thing. I think he's gone right now but he should be home about…" I looked at my watch. "…now! Jake we haven't even worked on that project."

"Don't worry; we can do it tomorrow. I guess I should go though and let you talk to your Dad." Jake said as he stood up from the couch and helped me up too. "Good luck Miles." He said and then gave me another quick kiss.

"Thanks Jake, I'm sure everything will be fine." I smiled at him as he walked out the door.

A few minutes after Jake left my Dad came through the door with some bags of groceries. He was also in a pretty good mood and had a pretty good hair day. This should go just fine. I ran up to him and took one of the bags.

"Hey Dad, need some help?" I smiled as I took one of the bags and brought it into the kitchen.

"Alright, what do you want Miles?" he said suspiciously as he walked towards me.

"What are you talking about? Can't I just help you put all this away?" I tried to say sounding as innocent as possible.

"Well sure you can, but not without something in return right?"

"Ok, well I was just thinking of where we could go for the next Hannah tour."

"Oh really? Where's that?"

"How about a different country again, this time Romania." I said quickly

"Romania? Well that's out of the blue. How'd you think of that?"

"W-well there's…" Oh man I didn't think he'd ask me now. I guess I'll just have to tell him. "…there's this guy I know, who is doing a movie over there. So I thought it might be fun if I was on tour there and we might just run into each other." I smiled innocently but my Dad knew exactly who I was talking about.

"Oh now I see what you're up to. This is about Jake isn't it? Jakes going to do a movie in Romania, so you thought a Hannah tour would convince me to let you go?" Wow he was fast.

"Umm…maybe. Yeah ok, but you have to admit that's not a bad idea. I mean we've never been there before. So can I?"

He paused for a moment to think. I knew it was a yes. Whenever he took time to think like that, it was always a yes.

"Well alright bud."

"Yes thank you, thank you Daddy!" I ran up to him and hugged him.

"Now hold on, how long his Jake doing his movie?"

"Oh, uhh…four months." I forgot that it was a long time for a tour.

"I'm sorry, but I think a two month tour is the longest Hannah should go on right now."

"But can't I-"

"Then we can take a family vacation for two months to Romania." My Dad smiled at me as my face lit back up.

"Thanks Dad."

"Then we'll just tell your school that it's a four month vacation. Do you think you can get your school work for the whole time?"

"Yeah I think they do that. Oh, Jake leaves tomorrow night. When can we start the tour?"

"Tomorrow night? Well we can't leave that soon because we'll have to get a tour bus and other things ready, so probably a few more days."

"That's fine Daddy, thanks." I called back to him.

I was already half way up the stairs and headed to my room. I couldn't wait to call Lilly and ask her. Then I'll call Jake and tell him the good news. I sat on my bed and called her. She answered.

"Hey Miles what's up?"

"Hey Lilly I've got big news. I'm going…well first I have to ask if you can…oh nevermind can you just come over? This is just too much." I was way too excited.

"Yeah sure. Is this about Jake? Did you-"

"Yes I finally admitted my feelings. But there's a lot more, so come over quick. Oh but wait..." I should just tell her really quickly so she can ask her Mom first. "...ask your Mom if you can go on a Hannah Montana tour to Romania for four months. You can say it's a vacation and bring your school work with you." I said quickly because I was still too excited.

There was a pause on the phone for a few seconds as Lilly thought of what I just said. I guess it did sound a little odd without much explanation.

"Yeah ok that's a little odd, but I'll still ask. Then you'd better tell me what's going on as soon as I get over there." she said sounding confused.

"Of course I will."

"Cool, I'll see you in about five minutes ok?"

"Thanks, bye Lilly."

Just as we both hung up I thought of Oliver. Oh no, how could I forget about Oliver?! I was about to call him up when I decided to just wait for Lilly instead. Maybe after I told her everything, then we could talk about how to ask Oliver.

I started on some homework while I waited for Lilly. But then I realized, why now? I can just do it with everyone on my tour bus. Now that would be a lot more fun. A few minutes later I heard Lilly come through the front door. I ran down to meet her.

"Lilly! What'd she say?" I asked as I ran up to her. She was breathing heavily. "Did you run here? Why didn't you take your skateboard?"

"I actually left my skateboard here the other day, so I'll get it when I leave. And yeah, I ran part of the way. I was actually trying to run away from Oliver. I saw him on my way home from school. He walked right up close to me, so we kissed and then he said that we…" she started to smile and stare off into space, apparently thinking of something that had just happened between her and Oliver. Then she looked at me and realized what she was saying. "…w-well we can just talk about that later." She said quickly.

**A/N **Wow, that was some great reviewing! Once again, the reviews keep me motivated. So you all keep my stories alive. Thanks!


	5. What's Up With Oliver?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hannah Montana

**What's Up With Oliver?**

"I actually left my skateboard here the other day, so I'll get it when I leave. And yeah, I ran part of the way. I was actually trying to run away from Oliver. I saw him on my way home from school. He walked right up close to me, so we kissed and then he said…" she started to smile and stare off into space, apparently thinking of something that had just happened between her and Oliver. Then she looked at me and realized what she was saying. "…w-well we can just talk about that later." She said quickly.

"Mhmm, you bet we will. If this other news wasn't so big, then we'd talk now. As a matter of fact I have been meaning to ask you how you and Oliver have been doing lately." I said suspiciously. "Anyway, back to the first subject. What did your Mom say?"

"Oh yeah, she said yes! But of course I have to be with you and your Dad the whole time and blah, blah, blah. Anyway what's this all about? Why are you touring in Romania of all places?"

"Well, Jake got a part in a movie and it is going to be filmed in Romania. He will have to be there for four months."

"Whoa, what a koinky dink, we'll be there too. Do you think we'll see him there?" She said as we went over to the couch and sat down. I just rolled my eyes.

"Lilly, you're missing the point. This was Jakes idea in the first place, this way we won't have to be away from each other for so long. So what do you think?"

"Oohh ok, I get. That is so cool. So I'm gonna come as Lola. But Miley, what about Oliver?"

"Yeah I know that's what I was going to say next. I can't believe I forgot about him. Do you think he'll get permission?"

"Oh definitely" Lilly said, like it was no problem. "I mean this is going to be a really fun trip. He has to come."

"Oh yeah Lilly" I said slowly and suspiciously. "A few minutes ago you started telling me that you kissed Oliver and then ran away because of something he said, remember that? So what did he say?" She didn't answer; instead she looked around the room for something to do. She was clearly trying to avoid the subject. She saw the remote for the TV, sitting next to her. And just as soon as she grabbed it, I took it right back. "You can't avoid this subject forever."

Even though she was glaring at me, I just smiled at her and stared her down until she gave in. Only for about five seconds...she sure caved fast.

"Oh alright, fine! He just...well remember what I told you a few days ago, about Oliver?"

"That he's giving you two another try. Yeah I remember, but that still doesn't answer my question. What did he say?" I kept trying to persuade her.

"Ok, well we walked home from school together, and he kissed me as we turned to go to our houses. Then a little while later, just after you called, he happened to be walking up to my house just as I was walking out."

"So then what'd Oliver say?" I tried not to be, but I was getting a little impatient.

"Hold on, I'm getting there. Anyway, he walked with me part of the way, to your house and I thought I would ask him if he could come on the trip too. I figured you wouldn't mind. So just as I was about to ask him, he kissed me again."

"Ok, I think I'm missing the point."

"Well we were just standing there and making out for like a minute."

"What's wrong with that? Jake and I have...I mean I'm glad you two are moving along." Lilly gave me a strange look for a moment after I said this. Should I tell her that Jake and I go a lot longer then a minute? Yeah, I'll get to that later.

"That's just the thing Miley, we're moving along in kissing. But Oliver hardly talks to me anymore. Ok, maybe it was nice at first but I pulled away and told him I really needed to go."

"Well what did he say after that?"

"I actually don't know." she said with a sigh and some disappointment in her voice. "I don't know why, but I ran off before I heard him finish his sentence. And he didn't even run after me. What am I going to do Miles?" Lilly said as she turned around to lie on the couch.

"Gosh Lilly I'm sorry. Well what was the first part that you heard him say?"

"All he said was "Lilly I want…", and then I turned the corner to your house. He's getting kind of frustrating now. I just want to talk to him, not make out all the time."

"Maybe he wants to talk too; Why don't you just ask him what's going on? Plus, you two should really talk if he ends up coming on this trip with us."

"I know we should, but how am I supposed to ask him anything when he is always all over me? It's becoming so annoying. Oh great there he is now."

Lilly looked over my shoulder towards the door and folded her arms. This was getting weird; I have never seen her act like this about Oliver before. She saw Oliver in the window just before he walked through the door. I stood up as he came inside. He seemed calm, like he had taken his time to walk here.

"Hey Miles." He nodded at me and walked over to Lilly. "Listen Lilly, I just wanted to tell you that I want to feel-"

"Oliver I'm sorry, but I just don't want to hear it right now." Lilly said without looking at him.

She suddenly got up from the couch, ran up the stairs into my room and shut the door. Why my room? Oh well, now maybe I can talk some sense into Oliver.

"What's up with her?" he asked completely clueless.

"Well Oliver…" I said as I put my arm around him and moved him to the couch to sit down. "…have you guys been hanging out lately? Have you talked at all?"

"I guess we don't talk very much, but we do hang out?"

"And what do you do when you hang out with her?"

"I kiss her a lot. I guess I just want to kiss."

"Why do you want to do that all the time? Have you ever told her?"

"Yeah I've tried. What I've been trying to say is that I want to feel the same way, so do you think kissing will spark something?"

He was looking right into my eyes. I couldn't believe he was doing this again. He told me he only liked me as a sister before.

"Oliver, you're talking about Lilly aren't you…" I turned away from his gaze and looked at the floor. "…you aren't talking about me right?" I asked slowly and was afraid to hear the answer.

"Well maybe, I don't know Miles." He said as he got up from the couch and began pacing. "I really don't know what I'm doing now."

"Why are you doing this again? After I told you I realized you were more like a brother to me, you said you felt the same way remember?" he stopped pacing and nodded his head yes. "Well then why are you saying this stuff again? Did you…lie to me?"

"Not really, I mean no, no I didn't. But it feels different now because I don't feel much when I kiss Lilly all the time."

"Well you need to get to know her more. Don't just kiss all the time. Hang out and talk more, because that's what she really wants. Once you guys do that then I'm sure you will feel something." I said as Oliver sat next to me again.

"Ok, you're right. We should do something together, just the two of us. I mean like a date. That way we can really talk, rather then just kiss."

I just realized they can be alone backstage when I'm doing a concert.

"Great. Now Oliver I need to ask you something. Can you come on a Hannah Montana tour to Romania? We leave in a few days and Lilly is coming too."

"That sounds awesome. But I'll need to ask for permission first. How long will we be gone?"

"Four months"

"Wow, that's a long tour. Why are you staying that long anyway?"

"Oh yeah, Jake is doing a movie there and my Dad said we could tour there for two months. Then we'll turn the rest into a vacation."

"Cool, but what about school?"

"Well we're just going to ask the school for our school work."

"Sounds good to me" Oliver said as he was walking towards the door. "Oh, isn't Lilly still upstairs?"

"Oh yeah, I'll go talk to her. So can you go ask right now and come back over later?"

"Yeah no problem, I'll see you later then."

"Ok, bye Oliver" I said as he walked out the door.

I went up to my room as soon as Oliver left. I'll just say that he's going to talk more. He is going to hang out with you and talk more. Yeah, that's all she needs to know. Oliver doesn't really like me anymore; he just said so didn't he? Oh no, he just said he would talk to Lilly. Great now what am I supposed to do?

"Lilly I really think you…" I walked into my room and Lilly wasn't there. Then I looked at my closet and the doors to the Hannah closet were part way open. "Lilly I really think you should talk to Oliver again."

I walked into the closet and saw Lilly looking at some purses.

"Why would he want to talk?"


	6. Troubles With The Tour

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hannah Montana

**Troubles With The Tour**

"Why would he want to talk?"

"Because I talked to him and he said he'll do something else with you. Like go on a date and just talk."

"Really are you sure he won't kiss me so much? I mean it's not like I don't mind but there is one point when it is just too much, you know?"

"Yeah I'm sure he won't. In fact, you two can talk when he comes back. He should be here in a few minutes after he asks about the trip."

"Ok, that's cool. I'm sure glad he wants to hang out instead of kiss."

"Yeah I think you guys will really get to know each other better on this trip…" I sure don't want Oliver alone with me if he still feels the way he does. If he just spends more time with Lilly, I know he will fall for her. I'll make sure of it. "…of course if he gets permission."

"Oh yeah, I'm sure he will."

Lilly and I went downstairs at the same moment Oliver walked through the door again.

"Wow that was fast. So can you come?" I asked rather quickly. He was breathing heavily. Apparently he ran here.

"Yes, yes I can! I just have to make sure I get my homework done before I do anything fun."

"Oh that's no problem; this is still going to be so fun!" Lilly said really excited. I hope Oliver felt the same way. I had to get them to talk before we go.

"Hey guys, how about we go get a smoothie at Rico's?"

"Cool, let's go." Oliver and Lilly said. Just then my Dad came downstairs.

"Oh, hey Daddy can Oliver come on the tour too?"

"Yeah sure. But you know I've been thinking since you will be away from school for so long, why don't we make this a bit of an educational trip? We could go to some museums and maybe visit some historical sites. You know, stuff like that."

"What?! But, but Dad we will already have lots of homework. Why do we have too-"

"'Cause I'm still a Dad and I've already looked up some museums and set up tours. Don't worry; it'll still be fun." He smiled and walked over to the kitchen.

Yeah I bet he was pretty happy with himself. I sure wasn't expecting this. Lilly and Oliver's eyes were wide and they had looks like they were afraid of what was going to happen. But I'm sure we can still find a way to have fun.

"We aren't going to do this the entire trip are we?" I asked as I walked over to take a seat in the kitchen.

"No, you will be doing your homework most of the week, so we'll just go once or twice a week."

"But if we're doing our homework all the time, then can we ever have parties or do anything fun? And when will I get to see Jake?"

"Don't worry bud; I'm sure you'll find time. Like backstage or the tour bus for instance, you can always hang there after a concert. Oh that reminds me; I just looked up where Jakes' movie is being filmed. Hannah is only going to be around that area a few times while on the tour." He said while taking out ingredients for dinner.

"What?! Why did you set the tour away from Jake?"

"I didn't know where he was going to be, that's just the way things worked out. But when the tour is over we can spend the rest of the vacation where Jake is, how about that?"

"Oh alright, thanks Dad." Now this trip didn't sound as fun as it had started out to be. "Well I'm going to go to the beach with Lilly and Oliver."

"Ok, but we're having dinner in about an hour, so be sure you're back by then."

"I will, thanks Dad." I said as I was already closing the door. Jackson was walking inside as we were coming out.

"Hey Jackson, we're going to Romania for four months. Part of it is a Hannah Montana tour." I said casually.

"Cool, that means more ladies to ask out." He said very confidently

"Sure you will, but that's only if you ever find the time." He looked at me a little confused. "Ask Dad for more details. I'm going to the beach."

After we got to Rico's we sat at the bar in silence for a minute, just thinking about what would happen on the trip. Now knowing that it was going to be 'educational'.

"You know, I'm sure we'll still have fun and we can also do our homework together too." I said, trying to brighten up things.

"Yeah you're right and hanging out after the concerts will be the best part." Lilly said as we got our smoothies and started walking slowly down the beach.

"Oh and the tour buses are really cool too. We'll still have fun on the weekends." I just remembered that, that's when I should get Lilly and Oliver alone. That will definitely work. Or I could also try something now. I stopped walking. "Listen you guys, I better get home soon but I'll see you at school. Oh and we're leaving on Friday morning for the airport by the way, so be at my house around then with all of your stuff."

"Uh ok, see you tomorrow then." Oliver said.

"See ya Miles." Lilly said cheerfully

Oliver looked a little disappointed that I was leaving, but that was too bad for him because I just know he'll like Lilly if he talks with her more. Lilly looked happy and was obviously waiting for some time alone to talk with Oliver. I walked off the beach and headed for home quickly.


	7. Too Close For Comfort

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hannah Montana

**Too Close For Comfort**

Oliver looked a little disappointed that I was leaving, but that was too bad for him because I just know he'll like Lilly if he talks with her more. Lilly looked happy and was obviously waiting for some time alone to talk with Oliver. I walked off the beach and headed for home quickly.

When I got home I helped my Dad with dinner. He had told Jackson all about the trip. Jackson didn't like the part about doing homework everyday either, but he was still fine with free time on the weekends.

Just before I went to be I decided to call Lilly. I'm sure she's home by now. And she better tell me everything that happened. That is if anything happened. I called her, she answered.

"Hey Miley, what's up?"

"What's up with me? Don't you mean what's up with you? You know I left early on purpose don't you?"

"Of course, thanks. But Oliver was kind of quiet for a few minutes after you left, kind of odd huh? I mean I thought he would want to talk right away."

"Uh, yeah that doesn't seem like him. That is a little odd." Even though I know the real reason, so it wasn't very strange to me. Gosh I wish he would stop doing this. "So after his um, little quiet thing, what did you talk about?"

"Well I started talking about what we should do on the trip. Like hang back stage during one of your concerts. Unless you want us to watch."

"That's ok; you guys have seen them enough. Just hang backstage together, alone, in my dressing room if you want." I said really quickly, hoping she didn't notice my eagerness for them.

"Yeah sure we might do that" she said slowly and suspiciously. "Anyway we talked some more about the trip on our way home. Then he gave me a quick kiss before I went inside my house."

"Oh, that was sweet. Well that's great that you guys finally got to talk some more. So how was the kiss?"

"Oh I'm fine with short ones like those. At least he's not all over me like before. So besides all the school work, I know this trip will be really fun."

She sounded really excited about having Oliver there. And if he had talked to her that long then he must have gotten to know her more. I sure hope he has fun too.

"Yeah I know it will be. Well it's getting late; I think we should go to bed. I'll see you tomorrow though. Good night Lilly."

"Ok good night Miles" Lilly yawned and hung up.

The next few days went by quick because of preparation for the tour, packing and getting all of our school work. I called Jake and told him that we could come but I wouldn't get to see him much for another two months. He was still excited about it because it's better then nothing.

When the morning of the tour finally came I had almost finishing packing my stuff and Lilly and Oliver still hadn't come yet. I was about to call them when I saw them running up to me almost out of breath because of holding big suitcases in both hands.

"Why did you guys run all the way here?"

"My Mom had to take the car. I said I could walk." Lilly said between breaths.

"Yeah, same here" Oliver said as he dropped the suit cases in front of our car.

"You said you could walk? So why didn't you walk?"

"I don't know, we thought we were going to be late." Lilly said,

"Well yeah that's true, you almost were. But I was about to call you."

"Although we would have been a whole lot faster if somebody didn't have so many bags!" Oliver said glaring at Lilly and then looked over at me. "Guess what? Only one of these is mine." Oh great he sounded pretty frustrated. Hopefully we can change the subject in the car ride.

"Hey I'm a girl Oliver; I wanna wear different shoes and outfits. Plus my skateboard takes up a lot of space."

"Lilly, why don't you just carry your skateboard? And you don't need that many clothes, you can wash them over again. I mean it's not like we're going to a foreign country. Romania will have washers and dryers you know?" He said.

We just looked at him as we each picked up some bags and began walking to the car.

"What?" he was confused by the looks on our faces.

"Still a doughnut." Lilly and I said together as we got into the car.

The plane ride was really long, but fun. Lilly had the window seat and Oliver sat next to her, so I sat next to him. Then my Dad and Jackson sat in the row behind us.

I told Lilly and Oliver what the tour bus would be like inside. Then we played some games for a few hours until it got late.

"Well I think I'm gonna try to sleep for a few hours. Good night you guys." I said and lay back on my seat with a small pillow.

"Good idea, me too. Good night." Lilly said and turned on her side towards the window.

"I'm not tired. I think I'm just gonna listen to some music. Good night." Oliver said

A few hours later I woke up and glanced around while still lying in my seat. I wasn't in the same position as I was when I fell asleep. Now I was resting on Oliver's shoulder. I looked up at him; he was just looking out the window and still listening to his iPod. Looks like he didn't bother to push me off and I know why. I glanced over at Lilly; she was still asleep in the same position. Thank goodness she didn't see this. I was still tired so I slowly lifted my head and turned to Oliver.

"Hey what time is it?" I yawned and stretched a little. I whispered because it looked like lots of other people were asleep, including Dad and Jackson.

"Oh, good morning, it's um just after one in the morning." He said after looking at his watch.

"Look Oliver, I appreciate it and everything, but why didn't you move me off of you?" I whispered.

"Uh, well because you…I-I mean I just…well you just looked peaceful you know? So I didn't want to wake you." He admitted quietly.

"That's sweet, but you know that's not the only reason is it?"

"Ok you're right, but Miley it's like I told you before, I don't feel much when I'm with Lilly. But when I'm with you I-"

"Oliver I-" I looked around me as I began to talk a lot louder, forgetting that everyone else was still asleep. I dropped my voice back down to a whisper. "Oliver I have a boyfriend ok? You can't keep doing this. Do you realize that you're leading Lilly on?" I whispered loudly and hoped I got my point across.

He went silent for a moment as he looked over at Lilly. She was still fast a sleep.

"I know I just…" he paused and looked over at me and into my eyes. "...I just don't know how to tell her." I ignored his gaze and looked away.

"Well you better say something before I do because the longer you keep this up; the more she is going to hurt."

"Alright, alright I'll tell her soon, maybe on the bus or something."

"Thanks Oliver, you know I'm sure she'll be fine." I said as I slowly rubbed his shoulder with one hand, completely unaware. Then Oliver looked at me.

"Um…Miley." He whispered and pointed at my hand on his shoulder.

I realized what I had been doing only after he pointed. Before I had the chance to take it off Oliver did very reluctantly. I knew that he still wanted it there of course. But he took my hand in his and placed it gently back on my lap. What's going on? What am I doing? I can't let this happen. Just after he did this, I quickly un-clipped my seat belt.

"I-I have to use the bathroom real quick. I'll be back in a minute." I said as I got up.

When I was inside the bathroom, I ran my fingers through my hair a few times to give it a quick comb. Now this ride was not going to be very comfortable any more. We only had a few hours left, but I had to get Lilly awake somehow so I wasn't alone with him. I mean what am I thinking?! I know he gave it another chance and there wasn't anything. So now he is leading her on which is why he should tell her. But why me? I cannot be feeling the way I am. Ok, ok I just have to get a grip. This is only because I haven't seen Jake for the past week. Yeah that's it. These feelings should go away as soon as I see him. Which won't be for awhile, but I can make it. When I went back to my seat Lilly was awake and talking to Oliver.

**A/N **So how do you all like it so far?


	8. Just Friends? I don't think so

**A/N **I never really put an author's note at the beginning, but I am because I would like to say something in my defense. (Because of the Miley&Jake, Lilly&Oliver, and Miley&Oliver issue.) First I would just like to say thanks for all of those interesting reviews, they were quite amusing. Second, you might all hate me for the following chapter, and possibly the one after this. But just so you won't get upset, here is a little bit about chapters to come: Miley hasn't seen Jake for awhile so her mind is playing tricks with Oliver. Lilly and Oliver seem to be thinking past what Oliver has done. They'll discover true feelings.

**Just Friends? I don't think so.**

When I was inside the bathroom, I ran my fingers through my hair a few times to give it a quick comb. Now this ride was not going to be very comfortable any more. We only had a few hours left, but I had to get Lilly awake somehow so I wasn't alone with him. I mean what am I thinking?! I know he gave it another chance and there wasn't anything. But now he is leading her on which is why he should tell her. Because I cannot be feeling the way I am. Ok, ok just get a grip. This is only because I haven't seen Jake for the past week. Yeah that's it. These feelings should go away as soon as I see him. Which won't be for awhile, but I can make it. When I went back to my seat Lilly was awake and talking to Oliver. That was a good thing. We all stayed awake for the rest of the flight and talked about the concerts and what the tour bus was going to be like.

We arrived early in the morning and after we left the airport, our tour bus was waiting just outside for us. When we got inside Lilly and Oliver dropped the bags they were holding right in the middle of the floor. They were so amazed at all of the space there was inside. There was a table with a booth on each side of the bus. Near the back there were two bunks on each side and a small kitchen was on a wall next to a set of bunks. And a big couch lined the very back of the bus.

"Wow, this place is huge! A lot bigger than I would have imagined a bus to be." Oliver said as he picked the suitcases back up and headed toward the bunks.

"Yeah it's pretty cool." I said

"'Pretty cool?' Miley, you've got a kitchen with a little fridge next to your bed. This place is awesome." Oliver said as he put the bags down on a bunk.

"Oh yeah that's right you've done this before." Lilly said as she climbed to a top bunk. "These little bunks are so cool. They even have little curtains. I call a top bunk!"

"Ok, I'll take the one under you." I laughed at how excited they were.

"I'll take the bottom one across from you." Oliver said and put his suitcase on it then handed Lilly hers.

"Of course you would, where else would you want to go?" I mumbled, talking to myself. I think Oliver heard me because he looked at me quickly.

"What'd you say?" Lilly asked and looked down at me from her bed.

"Oh, I just said that, I think my Dad said he'd sleep on the couch. And Jackson is going to sleep above Oliver."

"Hmm, ok." Lilly said and swung back up to her bed to continue unpacking. "Sweet, look there is even a drawer under this." she said when she just discovered this.

"Cool there is one under mine too." Oliver said.

As I unpacked my stuff I laughed silently at their amazement as they discovered new things about the bus.

Lilly, Oliver and I slept until the afternoon. Then I had to get ready for a concert for that evening. Oliver was still asleep when we got there.

"I can't blame him; he didn't sleep the entire flight." I said to my Dad as he tried to gently shake him awake.

"Well he still has to come with us. Hey Oliver its show time, let's go." My Dad said to him when he finally woke up.

He looked at me for a moment, and then I went out of the bus quickly with Lilly and Jackson. It was parked right behind the building. We walked through the back door, which lead us right backstage. About a minute after we got to my dressing room my Dad came running up with Oliver.

"Hey Dad we still have a few minutes, why don't we go see what the crowd looks like? You guys just stay here and uh…guard my room." It was a lame excuse but just didn't feel like talking to Oliver right now. I hurried off with my Dad and stayed near the stage until the concert started. I was tired but I always had energy to sing. When I took breaks between songs, I always saw Oliver walking nearby. I went straight to my dressing room because I knew what he wanted to talk about, but I didn't have time. Or more like I didn't want to admit anything?

After the concert I found my Dad. I told him I was going straight to the bus because I was really tired. He said Jackson was in there and the bus was pulled up right in the back, so he let me go. Then he said he'd bring Lilly and Oliver in a few minutes, because they were somewhere backstage. That was a good thing. I hope.

He was asleep on his bunk bed snoring quietly. I changed out of my Hannah clothes and into some shorts and a t-shirt. Then I brought my homework to the table and decided to start working on it. As I was sitting on a table in the bus, with my back towards the door, I heard someone come in. I turned around to see Oliver, the one person I had been trying to avoid.

"Ha I found you!" he said as he slid next to me, so I was now cornered between him and the wall of the bus.

"Gosh Oliver you scared me."

"Oh sorry, anyway why have you been avoiding me so much?"

"Look I just thought you could give Lilly another chance ok? So did it work?"

"Well we've been talking more, but she is still just a friend to me Miles and I talked to her about it during your concert."

"Really? Well how'd she take?"

**Flashback to Lilly and Oliver talking backstage during the concert**

Oliver's POV

I saw Lilly; well she was Lola at the time, standing next to Mr. Stewart and watching Miley sing from the side of the stage. I should just tell her straight out. I walked right up to her, hands in my pockets and nervous as heck. I tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey Lilly?"

"Oh hi Oliver." She said as she turned around.

"Can we talk a minute?"

"Oh yeah, lets go over here." We told Mr. Stewart we were going to Miley's dressing room, which wasn't very far from the stage, but a lot quieter.

"Ok this is a bit hard but I'm just going to come right out and say it, lately I haven't-"

"You haven't felt anything with me have you?"

"What?" I couldn't believe she knew where I was going with this.

"Look the truth is, I don't anymore."

"So you've been leading me on?"

"Hey that's what you were going to tell me wasn't it?"

"Ok fine I was, but why have you been? I mean I really thought that you-" she gently put a finger to my lips to shut me up.

"Oliver, I just thought that with all the kissing and stuff, you really felt something. So I was just waiting until I felt something again like I did from the beginning."

"I guess I was doing it because I thought it might spark something."

"Well I guess it didn't so uh, just friends?" she sighed and opened her arms for a friendly hug. But she didn't sound very sure of herself.

"Yeah I'm glad we got this out of the way. Ok just friends." I moved into her arms to finish the hug. But a friendly hug shouldn't last as long as this one did. I don't know why but we were just standing there embracing each other for like ten seconds. It was nice. Now I wasn't very sure about being 'just friends' either. Why was this happening now? "Oh uh, Lilly it sounds like Miley is finished with a song. I'm just gonna go say hi." I said quietly.

"Oh yeah ok, see ya" she said as I walked out the door.

I only need to tell Miley that we're just friends now. Maybe I could have something with her. Or not, because for some reason now, could I feel like more then friends?

**End of flashback**


	9. Who Want's Too Be More Than Friends?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hannah Montana

**Who Wants Too Be More Than Friends?**

I only need to tell Miley that Lilly and I are just friends now. Maybe I'll have something with Miley. Or am I feeling like I want to be more then friends with Lilly now?

**End of flashback**

Mileys POV

"So you're back to being friends now?" I asked

"Yeah I think…I think it's a good idea." Whatever, he doesn't sound so sure. "Oh and not to sound rude, but you know it felt like you were pushing us a little."

"Yeah I guess you're right. I didn't realize it. I'm sorry and now that I know you're just friends, then I won't push it anymore."

"Ok, thanks Miles."

"Oh speaking of Lilly, where is she?"

"Oh she discovered another chocolate fountain in your dressing room." We both laughed at this thought. "I wanted to get back here, so when I found your Dad I told him where she is. They should be back in a few minutes. So where's Jackson?" Oliver asked right before another small snore came from the bunk beds.

"Does that answer your question?" I said with a smile and we both laughed.

"Yeah, listen Miley while I've got you, well cornered you here I just wanna say-"

"Oliver, I know what this is about, but nothing is going to change. You know that right?" Now why did I feel that I was letting myself down?

"Did you miss everything I said about Lilly? She just wants to be friends."

"You know I don't think you're very happy with that are you? And I've got a boyfriend. Why can't you understand that?"

"Oh I understand that just fine." He said, completely ignoring my first comment. "But what I don't understand is why you're leading him on too?" he said with a smirk.

How could he say that? I did not do what he did with Lilly. So there is no reason he can say that, right?

"A-are you kidding me?! How can you say that? I admit we've had a moment or two, but I'm not doing anything like you were to Lilly, you know just kissing her all the time even though you didn't have feelings for her. And it's not like we've ever…" suddenly Oliver gave me a quick kiss to make me shut up. "…on purpose." I finished quietly, my eyes still closed. After about five seconds Oliver had pulled away. It was longer then a quick kiss should be and surprisingly I wasn't the one to pull away.

"I-I'm sorry I-" he said as I looked down at the table.

"No, it's ok" I whispered

"I just wanted-"

"Wanted to see if we had something? Yeah me too, I thought we might have it again."

"Do you think we do?"

"No, I don't think so. And I'm sorry Oliver but this made me realize that my mind is just playing tricks because I haven't seen Jake for awhile. You understand right?"

"Yeah, in fact I don't think Lilly was so sure of herself when she said she just wanted to be friends."

"Well now that we've got this out in the open, I think you two should talk that out again."

"Ok good idea, speaking of Lilly I wonder where she and my Dad are?"

Right after he asked this the bus door opened. We both turned around and saw Lilly walk in.

"What have you two been doing?" she asked and gave us both a weird look.

Then I just remembered that Oliver still had himself squished up against me. Oliver and I looked at each other, and then he slid away quickly and sat on the seat on the other side of the table.

"Uh…just helping Miley with homework." He said and we both gave Lilly wide grins. She totally didn't buy it. Because after my Dad walked in and started talking, she sat next to me and whispered so only I could hear.

"I know something's up, so we'll talk about this later."

I rolled my eyes and nodded. Then I heard my Dad saying they were late because they were getting some food from a store just next to here.

"Well it's getting late. I see Jackson's already asleep and we'd better do the same."

"Uh, Daddy it's just past nine. Why do we need to get to bed this early?" I asked.

"Well we've got a long drive ahead of us tomorrow, because guess where Hannah's going next? You'll be singing at a place just a few minutes away from Jake."

"Already? Thanks Dad that's awesome."

"But the next one is further away, so we can try and see him right after this concert."

"That's just fine. Good night Dad." I said as I headed towards my bunk bed and Lilly followed close behind.

"Miley I want too talk to you, when can we talk?" Lilly whispered as we ran to our bunks.

"Gosh Lilly, I don't know just meet me at the table in the middle of the night or something." I was only kidding but she took me seriously.

"Perfect, I'll wake you up at midnight then." She said with a smirk and climbed up into her bunk.

Later I woke up from Lilly gently pushing me. It had felt like a few minutes, but it was already midnight.

"Lilly, why now?" I mumbled sleepily.

"You know why, because it's the only time. Don't worry, everyone else is asleep. So come on, let's sit over here." She whispered as she was walking to a table.

"Oh fine!" I whispered loudly and reluctantly got out of bed.

"Wait, close those curtains behind you." Lilly said as I was walking away from the bunks. There was also a set of curtains in front of the doorway to the bunks. "Lilly it's just a curtain. If anyone's listening, it won't stop them."

"I know, but it makes me feel better."

Clearly she was ignoring how annoyed and tired I was, but I just rolled my eyes. I was too tired to argue, so I turned around and closed the curtains. Then I slowly walked over and sat next to Lilly.

"Ok, what do you want to know first?" I whispered. Oh man, why did I just say that? Now I was probably tired enough to tell her anything. I could hardly keep my eyes open.

"What do you mean first? Miley what happened?"

Now what was I supposed to say? I can't tell her what Oliver just did. Although the are just friends now so it might be ok.

"Well first, you and Oliver are just friends now aren't you? Yeah he told me." I added at the surprised look on her face.

"Yeah we are. It's just, because of all the kissing, it just didn't feel like it used to. But when we agreed to be friends, I gave him a hug." She said quietly

"Ok, so what's wrong with that?"

"Well it's just that, I felt something this time and I think he did too." She whispered

"Oh r-really?" Now how am I supposed to tell her?

"Yeah I mean we were holding each other for like ten seconds. Oliver let go first talk to you after a song, but I think he felt something and just didn't want to say anything. maybe this nice hug was all we needed."

"Wow he never told me that part. So do you think you guys might have another chance?"

"Yeah, but I'd still like to know what you two were doing so close together. I know it wasn't homework." She said suspiciously.

"So you and Oliver think you're more then friends. Well there is no way I can tell you this now." I mumbled out loud. Oh great! I wouldn't have done that if I weren't so tired.

"What are you talking about? You know you can tell me anything right Miles?"

"Of course Lilly, but I'm just really tired right now so I didn't mean to say that."

"Come on, that is such a lame excuse." She said quietly and smiled.

"Ok, but one more thing, how come you're so awake?"

"You and Oliver were sitting like two inches apart from each other! I'm gonna have questions, so I'm a little anxious to know what happened." She whispered loudly.

"Alright fine, but don't blame me. Well maybe you could…but you might just want to hear-"

"Miley! Just spit it out."


	10. Jakes Here and We're Unsupervised

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hannah Montana

**A/N **Sorry about the long wait. But here is an extra long chapter because the next wait might be about two weeks. I'm going on a little trip. But please keep reading and let me know what you think. Once again, your reviews keep me writing.

**Jakes Here and We're Unsupervised**

"You and Oliver were sitting like two inches apart from each other! I'm gonna have questions, so I'm a little anxious to know what happened." She whispered loudly.

"Alright fine, but don't blame me. Well maybe you could…you might just want to hear my side-"

"Miley! Just spit it out."

"Ok, ok sorry." Oh gosh, how do I say this?! "Alright, just hypothetically speaking here, what would you do if I….kissed Oliver?"

"You kissed Oliver?!" she whispered loudly.

"W-well I said we're speaking hypothetically. So no, but what if I did?" And technically this was true, I didn't kiss him he kissed me. "And calm down you'll wake someone up."

"Ok sorry you just kind of took me by surprise. So what's this all about?" She whispered apparently calmed down now.

"Well I figured since you and Oliver are just friends now, I thought I'd ask what you'd do to me if it were to happen?"

"You know I also said I feel something more now and I think he does too. That means we might have another chance. So, I don't know if I would forgive you or what? But, why would you ask something like that anyway?"

"Well because…" Ok I've just got to come out with it now. "…because it actually happened, I kissed him." I whispered very quietly, hoping she wouldn't hear me.

"You're…you're kidding right? I mean you would never-"

"No, but it happened. I don't know how or why, but it just happened, so would you-"

"Miley I thought we told each other everything."

"Lilly we do, but will you please just let me-"

"Why would Oliver do something like this? How am I supposed to talk to him now? And why you?" she whispered loudly and stood up from the table.

"Lilly, will you please just let me explain?!" I whispered loudly and stood up too. "I didn't kiss him, he kissed me. He just wanted to make sure that you were the only one he felt something with, and not me." I was still tired, so I didn't care what I said right now.

"Well I guess that makes sense, but did he really have feelings for you? Is that why he said he was leading me on?"

"No it wasn't like that. He only thought he did because I said I might have felt something with him. Then I real-"

"What?! Miley how could you?"

"Wait I'm not finished. I was going to say that I realized my mind is playing tricks because I haven't seen Jake for awhile. After Oliver and I kissed there wasn't anything, so now I know that Jake and I should be together. And so should you and Oliver"

"Really? Yeah I think so too. Thanks Miles."

We hugged each other and went to bed. That went better than I thought. The next day the drive was really long, but we got there in time for the concert. I called Jake and told him where I was. He couldn't make it for the concert but he said he would meet me after. When I finished the concert, I saw him talking to Lilly and Oliver in front of my dressing room.

"Jake! I missed you so much. When did you get here?" I said as I ran up to him and hugged him.

"Hey Miley! I got here just a few minutes ago. I missed you too." He said as he hugged me, then he picked me up and twirled me around. "So when do you leave?"

"I think we're leaving tomorrow morning for some other place. My Dad said it's also further from here. But I think I'll be touring here a few more times."

"That's cool. And remember you'll still get to stay here for the last few months."

"Yeah I know." We were about to kiss when my Dad walked up.

"Hey Hannah, guess where you're going tomorrow?" apparently he didn't notice. "You'll be performing here again."

"Really? That's awesome! Hey, since we'll have the entire day here, can we go watch Jake film?" I gave him the puppy dog face.

"Well I was going to take you to a museum, but I guess you won't get to see the movie for another month. So I'll let you off the hook this time." Yes he fell for the face.

"Oh thank you Daddy." I gave him a hug and then moved back to Jakes side.

"Well I'm going to make sure we've got everything from the stage all packed up. So I'll be back in a few minutes. Jackson is in the bus." He said and then walked away.

"Yeah I think we'll go and wait in the bus. See you later." Lilly said and smiled at me. She could tell that I wanted to be alone with Jake. She and Oliver walked out to the bus holding hands. Did I miss something? I'll ask later. Now Jake and I were alone.

"So Jake, do you wanna go-"

"in your dressing room? I thought you'd never ask." He smiled his classic smile as we walked in. There was a small couch as the only thing to sit on. Jake closed the door behind him.

"So how's the movie going so far?" I asked as I sat on the couch and pulled my wig off. Gosh that thing was heavy. He grinned as he sat next to me. I think he liked to see me do this. "You like it when I change back into myself?" I giggled

"Well I've never seen you do it before. I think it looks kinda funny."

"You're so weird." I lightly punched him in the shoulder. "Anyway, what about the movie?"

"Oh yeah it's going good, a little boring at times, but its fun."

"Cool, so can we come to the set tomorrow?"

"Well of course, how could I say no to my favorite girlfriend?"

"I don't know, could you? Wait a minute; I'm your only girlfriend right?"

"I was only kidding." He smiled and gave me a quick kiss. "That answer your question?"

"Thanks Jake" I smiled. Then he put his hands around my waist and I set mine on his neck. We laid back and kissed for another few minutes. Later I noticed Jakes watch and realized how long it had been. My Dad would be back any minute. I broke the kiss.

"Uh oh Jake we'd better go, my Dad will be back here any minute."

"Oh yeah, ok. Well my limo driver told me to call him when I want to leave. So I can stay for another couple hours if you want." He said, then stood up and held out his hand to help me up.

"Thanks. Yes of course I want you too. You can stay as long as you want. Do you want to watch a movie in the bus?"

"Sure, that sounds great."

Just then my Dad knocked on the door and then walked in. Not the nicest warning I would have liked, but it was understandable.

"Come on you two, it's time to go."

"Ok, but Daddy can Jake stay and watch a movie with us?"

"Well sure. Now I'm going back to the bus and you'd better get that wig back on, and then hurry up."

"Oh right, sorry." I said and I grabbed it off the couch as my Dad walked away.

"Well let's go." Jake said as I fixed my wig back on and then he walked towards the door.

"Hey not so fast." I said and pulled his arm to stop him.

"What? Your Dad said to hurry."

"Yeah I know, but I still want one more kiss from my favorite boyfriend." I said and smirked at him as I leaned into his arms.

"Oohh, you think you're really funny don't you?"

"Yeah, so what are you going to do about it?"

"Oh I don't know, how about this…"

He started tickling me a lot. So I moved in and kissed him to make him stop.

"Oh wow, you sure know my weak spot." He said quietly after about ten seconds when I pulled away.

"Yep, and you know mine." I giggled, and then grabbed his wrist to look at his watch. "Ok now we really should get going." I said and pulled him out the door with me.

When Jake and I got in the bus, we all sat down and got ready to watch a movie. It was in the back by the couch. But my Dad wanted to go to bed, so he slept on Jackson's bunk for the night. I think Jackson wanted to go to sleep too, but just before we started the movie I overheard my Dad talking to him near the doorway to the bunk beds. It sounded like he wanted Jackson to stay up and keep an eye on us. I wanted to say something right then, but decided to keep walking and act like I hadn't heard anything. I knew Jackson would fall asleep during the movie anyway. I went and sat down next to Jake and Lilly sat next to me, then Oliver on her other side. As the movie started, I whispered to Lilly so only she could hear.

"Lilly, why were you and Oliver holding hands? Did you already talk things out?"

"Miley the movie is starting. I'll tell you later." She whispered back.

"Oh alright."

A minute later, a grumpy looking Jackson walked in and lay on a pillow a few feet away from us. Wow, since he's this tired it's only a matter of time. Then about a half hour later he finally fell asleep.

"Finally" I said and moved up onto Jakes lap and laid my head on his chest. Then looked around and saw that everyone was giving me weird looks. "What? You guys, Jackson's asleep."

I pointed over at Jackson. We all relaxed more knowing that Dad and Jackson were both asleep. And heavy sleepers too. Jake put his arm around me and even Lilly laid her head on Oliver's shoulder. She obviously knew that I was going to ask what they talked about, because she saw me open my mouth to say something, but started talking before I could. The guys were into the movie so we both leaned our heads together and whispered.

"Yes Miley, we talked while you were on stage. Oliver finally agreed that, that hug felt comforting and I told him it was protecting too. So we thought it was a better idea not to be just friends."

"Aww that's so sweet. I'm glad you guys finally got together. And you know what this is the perfect night for now?"

"Hm, I don't know what?"

I turned over to Jake and gave him a quick kiss, then turned back to Lilly.

"No supervision you guys, duh." I said and glanced at Jackson one more time. He was out for sure.

"Oh yeah" Jake said and smiled and we started kissing.

"Oliver?" Lilly said quietly

Then they started kissing too. We were totally ignoring the movie, but we left it on, so incase someone woke up; they would think we were still watching it. After awhile I decided to ask Lilly how things were going between them. I broke the kiss and broke the silence.

"Hey Jake I'm gonna go get a soda. Do you want one?"

"Uh yeah, sounds good."

"I'd like one too." Oliver said

"Ok, Lilly come with me." I nodded my head towards the little fridge, out by the tables.

"Oh yeah, I'm coming." She smiled and hurried toward me.

We walked over to the fridge, opened it and put our heads behind the door to talk for a second.

"So how are things going?" I whispered and looked for some drinks.

"Oh it's amazing. I think we really have something now. And since when have you and Jake gotten so…close?"

"Well I don't know, I guess we've just done this for awhile. I really missed him, so this is kinda nice." I whispered and slowly gathered up a few sodas.

"Yeah I think so too, Oliver and I will probably have more of that tonight." She smiled at me and helped me get out another soda.

Then we walked back to the couch and sat down. We drank some soda and watched a few more minutes of the movie. Then I sat back on Jakes lap. He smiled at me and we started kissing again. Lilly and Oliver did the same. The movie ended a few minutes later, but none of us moved. Jackson was still out and I didn't hear anything coming from my Dad's bunk.

"So is this why Jackson was supposed to be supervising us?" Lilly wondered and broke the silence.

"Exactly Lilly, so we couldn't have this much fun. But now that he's asleep we can do whatever, as long as we're quiet." I smiled and she gave me a curious look. "What are you up too?" I asked because she looked like she was deep in thought.


	11. Having Fun?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hannah Montana

**Having Fun?**

"Exactly Lilly, so we couldn't have this much fun. But now that he's asleep we can do whatever, as long as we're quiet." I smiled and she gave me a curious look. She was deep in thought. "What are you up to?"

"Oh I don't know…" she said slowly as she looked over at the still sleeping Jackson and gave him an evil grin. "….maybe a little joke might give this night a good ending."

I looked at her and over at Jackson, then back over to her again. After I saw the sly look on her face I knew what she was talking about.

"Wait, a joke? So you mean like a prank?" I asked a little worried.

"Yeah sure, why not?" she said and shrugged her shoulders casually.

"Well I don't know Lilly; I mean we don't really have anything around here to do it with. And besides, my Dad might get mad because he'll know it was us." Boy that was a lame excuse. It's rather late, so I guess I'm just tired.

"Come on Miley, they always pull pranks on each other, so I really don't think he'll care. And this is the perfect way to get back at Jackson. And you know there is always something we can find." Darn, she got me there. Ok so it was a good point.

"Ok so you've got good point. What should we do then?" I mumbled

"You know if I didn't know any better, it sounds like you're defending him."

"Lilly it's Jackson, why would I do that? It's nothing like that; I think I'm just getting tired ok?"

"Ok so here's what we do…."

We discussed for a few minutes, about what to do with the stuff around us. We finally came up with something. Well Lilly thought of most of it.

We had some chips so we decided to cover them all over with chili powder. That way Jackson would think they were cheese Doritos. He might be waking up soon anyway, for a midnight snack.

"But then just fill the bowl half full so it looks like we were eating it. And of course he'll want a drink after that so let's put out a soda." I suggested.

"Then shake the can of soda before you set it out." Lilly said, looking at Jake.

"Hey, nice touch." he smiled and gave her a wink, she blushed. What was that for? Maybe I was just seeing things. It was getting late.

"Uh thanks, so everyone remember what they're supposed to do? Oliver wakes up Jackson after we've set everything out, Jake shakes up the soda, and Miley you're going to put the chili powder on the chips." Lilly whispered, pointing to each one of us after giving us our jobs.

"Ok great, but what are you gonna do?"

"Oh yeah I guess I'll...help Jake?"

"Lilly he's just shaking up some soda. If anyone needs help, it's me. I've got a lot of chips to cover and make it look real."

"Oh right, ok let's get to work."

Lilly and I quickly put some chips in a bowl, then covered them with chili powder. They looked perfect, just like Doritos. Then we set it next to Jackson as Jake shook up a soda. Jackson had his hand under his chin, so Oliver pulled it out from under him and ran out into the other room where we were standing.

"Hey, what...!" Jackson said as he almost fell off the couch from being startled. "Whoa I must have fallen asleep" he whispered, now sitting up straight and talking to himself. Then he looked around the room. "Miles? Oh well, they must have gone to sleep too. Ooh look, chips!" he said with a delightful and hungry look. Then just as we predicted he grabbed a handful and shoved several in his mouth. After about five seconds he finally realized what they really tasted like. So he coughed them back out and onto the table with a bright red face and watery eyes, and then reached for the soda. We were peeking around the corner from the other room. We tried to suppress our laughs. Then as he opened the soda, it worked perfectly. It squirt all over his shirt, his hair and up his nose. And he also fell back against the couch from being so surprised. I couldn't help myself anymore, so I walked into the room laughing and everyone else did the same.

"Jackson that was so funny. You should have seen the look on your face." I said, still giggling. The others were too.

"Yeah well I didn't. All I'm seeing is a soaked shirt and soda dripping from my hair!" Jackson said and stood up.

"Come on Jackson don't be like that. It was just a joke." I said as he walked over to the little kitchen for some water and then a paper towel. We walked over to the couch. I sat on Jakes lap and Lilly on Oliver's.

"Yeah, well I have to admit it was pretty good." Then after he finished patting his face dry, he looked over at us. "Um, is there something goin on?" and he pointed back and forth in between us. Lilly and I quickly got of the guys and sat on the couch.

"Oh not much, just watching movies tonight and pulling a prank on you." I gave him a wide grin and then giggled. Well that blew it. I could tell he wasn't convinced.

"Uh huh, sure Miles. You know you're lucky Dad's a heavy sleeper. Or else I'd tell him what you just did...and maybe things you've been doing while I've been asleep." he said slowly and grinned slyly.

"Jackson no, I mean come on you wouldn't." I said.

"You're right I wouldn't have if it wasn't for this. This was my favorite shirt Miley." he said as he pointed to his soaked t-shirt. But then I gave him a more pleading look. "Alright Miles, I won't say anything. But only because this soda reminded me of a game we could play. How about we put a bunch of soda on the table and see who can drink the most in a minute." he smiled, pretty proud of himself for thinking of it.

"Ooh sounds like a challenge, but I'm out. It won't agree with me this late."

"Yeah me two, I'm getting a little tired." Lilly yawned.

"Oh uh...me three." Jake said and glanced quickly at me and Lilly. "I just don't feel like it." Ok, what was up with that?

"Well then, looks like it's down to you and Mr. Smoken Oken." Oliver said in a tough voice.

"Oh you think you can take me? Well bring it on man, bring it on."

Jackson and Oliver set several sodas on the table. We all sat on the seats next to them and they sat across from each other. They both had a can ready in there hands. Lilly and I knocked on the table softly and said go, then started timing for one minute.

"Go Oliver. Come on you can do this." Lilly softly cheered.

"Yeah Oliver...oh and you too Jackson." I looked over at Jackson who was gulping down soda as fast as he could.

"Who's side are you on…anyway?" he said in between breaths as he drank some more. After half a minute both guys eyes wouldn't stop watering.

"Gosh I don't know. I can't really choose between you two."

"It's ok Miles…I understand." Oliver said, gasping for a breath as he was finishing his third can. The time was almost up.

"And times up! Ok lets see who won." I looked at what Jackson had drank, he had only started on his third and Oliver was finishing his fourth. "Oliver is the winner!"

"Way to go Oliver!" Lilly smiled and hugged him.

"Yeah I have to admit, that was pretty sweet." Jackson said to Oliver

"Oh yeah, Oken is still Smoken." Oliver said very confidently as he stood up. Then a few seconds later, he made a face like he was going to be sick and his stomache growled. "Uh oh….not anymore." He ran to the small bathroom beside one of the bunks, too throw up.

"Jackson why aren't you sick?" I asked quietly, and began walking back to the couch

"Well I don't know, maybe cause I have it all the time at Ricos. But he did drink two more cans than me and really fast too. That's a lot to drink in one minute." We all sat on the couch and Oliver came out a minute later.

"Oh boy, I think that was enough soda for one night." Oliver came out patting sweat off his face with a small towel. "Listen I'm sorry Miley, but I don't think I can make it to the concert tomorrow evening. I think I better lay down tomorrow."

"Oh that's fine Oliver. So Lilly are you going to stay in here with Oliver? Otherwise you won't have anything to do backstage." I told her.

"No I think I'll still go with you and Jackson can stay with him. Is that ok Oliver?"

"Oh yeah, no problem. I'll probably be sleeping anyway." Oliver groaned as he slumped down on the couch.

"Hey I'll go with Lilly." Jake suddenly announced and looked over at Lilly. He startled me as he smiled at Lilly the way he did. "Because I want to watch one of concerts Miley. You know I haven't seen one from backstage. And I'm not usually busy in the evenings."

"Perfect, it's settled then." Lilly said to finalize things and then smiled back at Jake.

Well I guess I didn't get much say in the matter. I didn't need to though because everything sounded just fine didn't it? Then why do I feel like I don't want Lilly to be alone with Jake? Oh no, there is no way that thought will ever go through my head again. The next day Oliver couldn't even make it to Jake's movie, so Jackson stayed in the bus with him. The filming was really cool. Jake did a great job and showed us around pretty much everywhere. In the evening, just before the concert, Oliver was still too wiped out to go. So Jackson stayed with him just like we had decided the night before. Now it was just me, Dad, Jake and Lilly walking backstage.

"Good luck Miley, I'll be watching you from back here." he said and smiled at me.

"Thanks Jake." I gave him a hug and walked up to the side of the stage. I was almost ready to go on.

"Yeah good luck Miles, see you in a minute." Lilly waved to me.

I smiled at them and looked over at the stage again. Then I heard them call my name to go on in ten seconds. I quickly glanced back one more time and saw something that was probably going to keep me from concentrating on singing. Something that I told myself I never wanted to think about again. Jake was leaning against a wall and smiling at Lilly. She was also looking right back at him and blushing. Then for a few seconds, just before I went on, I could have sworn he began flirting with her. What was going on? Not them, they better not...


	12. Explanations and Changes?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Hannah Montana

**A/N** Really sorry for the wait. I had some **major **writers block going on. I also moved and was really busy. And yet had some more **major** writers block again. Might be awhile until the next one, but seriously not as long as it took for this one. Anyway here you go, I hope you enjoy.

**Explanations and Changes?**

I smiled at them and looked over at the stage again. Then I heard them call my name to go on in ten seconds. I quickly glanced back one more time and saw something that was probably going to keep me from concentrating on singing. Something that I told myself I never wanted to think about again. Jake was leaning against a wall and smiling at Lilly. She was also looking right back at him and blushing. Then for a few seconds, just before I went on, I could have sworn he began flirting with her. what's going on? Not them, they better not…

No they're just friends. I was frusturated and stomped up to the stage. But before I saw the crowd, I changed it to a walk so it wouldn't look like I was mad. Then I waved to the crowd and began singing. He couldn't have been flirting, what am I thinking? They're just friends. I tried to convince myself of this so I could focus on the concert.

**During the concert **

**Lilly's POV**

After I waved to Miley, I turned back to Jake. He leaned up against a wall on his shoulder and faced me, then started talking.

"Gosh, I know it's going to be hard for us to be separated for a few months..." Jake sighed "...But you know I'm going too call every day." he smiled at me, looking deep in thought.

That statement wasn't directed at me was it? Then I quickly glanced over to the stage, where Miley was standing. But she wasn't standing there anymore, she was stomping onto the stage in an angry huff. Oh great, she must have seen that. But why would she be mad? He couldn't have been...flirting with me?

"Uh yeah, thanks Jake. I'll miss you too." I said an uneasy tone in my voice. "...but what about-"

"Oh I was actually talking about Miley. I meant that it was going to be hard for me and Miley to be seperated for two months. Well I'll miss you too of course." he said and put his hands in his pockets. Apparently nervous that I took it the wrong way.

"Oh good..." I let out a short breath "...cause for a minute there I uhh...I thought you were..." I paused and looked at him.

"Hitting on you?"

"Well not exactly my choice of words, but yeah. I mean what about in the bus? You winked at me and you wanted to take me here."

"Well I really did like your prank and I really wanted to come see Miley. I also didn't want you to come alone of course. But now I can see how that might have come across as flirting." he sighed and looked around the room.

"Yeah I know, thanks Jake. But now we've just got one more problem. I think Miley has noticed and she's not too happy about it."

"Oh no, I guess she took it the wrong way too. I guess I should tell her straight out then."

"Cool, good idea. Hey do you wanna go get a soda? I think Miley has some in her dressing room." he seemed really nervouse, I tried to lighten the mood.

"Oh yeah that would be great let's go." he perked up at this thought. I sure hope Miley will let him explain. He didn't look very happy about explaining this to her.

When we got into her room, we got some sodas and sat on the couch. It sounded like a song of hers had just ended.

"Oh, I think Miley's about to come in. It sounded like she just finished with a song."

"Ok well I guess I'll talk to her while-"

"Wait how about I tell her? I'll tell her what you said to me and that we were just getting mixed signals, ok?"

"Really, are you sure?" he brightened up at my offer. We both stood up.

"Of course, I mean you do seem a bit nervous and it might be better coming from me."

"Wow, thanks Lilly." he smiled and gave me a light friendly hug. Just then Miley walked in. Perfect, this was the last thing she needed to see right now.

**Walking into the dressing room**

**Miley's POV**

The next break was to change outfits. When I walked backstage I didn't see Lilly and Jake waiting for me. That was odd. Well they're probably just in my dressing room. When I reached it I quickly opened the door. There they were...hugging?!

"What have you been doing in here?" I practically shouted

"Whoa Miley, what's wrong?" Jake asked, a little startled. His back was facing me, so he hadn't seen me come in.

"Oh I don't know...you two were hugging!"

"Listen Miley I need to tell you something." Lilly said and then looked at Jake. "Jake I'll see you in a minute, we're gonna talk."

"Oh right, ok. Bye Lilly, later Miley." Jake quickly walked out the door. Now I felt totally out of the loop here.

"Um, Lilly?" I said in a fake sweet voice. "What is going on with you girl? Why have you been flirting with Jake?"

"Miley chill, just let me explain please."

"Oh I will. And it better be good."

"Ok thanks. He only winked because he thought my prank was a good idea. And he offered to take me here because he really did want to see your concert. He also didn't want me to go alone of course. And you know I also thought he was flirting too. He said he wasn't and so this has all been just a big misunderstanding."

"Really? Gosh I'm sorry I really shouldn't have assumed-"

"No it's ok, he said he realized how that came across as the wrong idea."

"Yeah I guess you're right. But wait, why isn't he telling me all this?"

"Well because..." she looked around the room, like she didn't really know what to say.

"Lilly? Why are you telling me and not him?"

"Because...gosh I don't know. He was just really nervous and didn't know how you would react. I think you might have been a little I don't know...intimidating?"

"Me?" I chuckled at the thought. "Me? Intimidating? Are you serio...oh my gosh I'm late for my next song! And I haven't even changed." I had noticed a clock on the wall.

"Oh I'm sorry Miles. Well good luck."

"Ok thanks Lilly." I walked out the door and Jake was leaning on a wall waiting for us. He looked a little startled when I came out. Yet slightly sad too.

"Hey Jake. I'll see you in a few minutes." I moved in to kiss him.

"Yeah I'll see you Miley." he said quietly. He didn't take the kiss but turned it into a hug instead.

I walked away slightly disappointed. He never gives up those chances to kiss me. Did he tell Lilly the truth?

"Jake why'd you do that? I thought you said you weren't flirting with me." Lilly said a little confused.

"I know I know, I did say that. It's not that it's just..."

"Just what? Jake, what's wrong?"


	13. A Simple Conversation

**A/N **Whoah! So sorry for the lack of updating. I've been really busy. A new house, a new dog and lot's of moving. But most of that is over, so the next chapter won't take as long for an update and hopefully it will be longer. Sorry this one is so short. But I hope you still like it.

**A Simple Conversation**

**Lilly's POV**

"Just what? What's wrong Jake?"

"I'm gonna miss her so much Lilly, I don't know what to do." Jake said and then sat on a nearby chair. He buried his face in his hands in frustration. I walked a little closer to him.

"So what are a few months? It really won't be as long as you think. And she will be touring near you a few more times anyway."

"Lilly you don't understand, they…" he took his hands off his face and looked up at me. The rims of his eyes were red. "…they dropped the movie. I'm leaving in a few days and now Miley is stuck here touring, because of my so called brilliant plan. I mean why do they give me short notice all the time like that? It's so frustrating!" he suddenly stood up from the chair and kicked it.

"Jake, Jake just calm down. First I think you should make the most of the time you have left with her. Then I think we can always cut the tour short can't we?"

"Well maybe, but I don't want to make her do that." He made his way toward the dressing room; I followed him.

"Jake why are you acting like this? How do you think Miley will feel?"

"It's just...I'm sorry, I guess I'm just upset so I can't think right now." he said as we entered the dressing room. Jake sat back on the couch in frustration. I sat next to him and tried my best to think of what to do.

"Well, why do you have to leave this soon anyway? Why can't you just stay here?"

"Well since I started public school, my parents want to make sure I stay in it every time I'm there. And have no time to slack off."

"Wow...strict." Was that all I could say?

"Yeah I know. Nobody really knows it, but having strict parents is also part of the reason I became so famous."

"Really? What do you mean?"

"Well once I was recognized as a "hottie"..." Jake said using air quotes and a sad tone in his voice. "...my parents really wanted me to persist in the career that I was offered. So they kept having me go to all these acting classes. Then soon enough I became the star of my own TV show." he sighed

"Wow I-I never knew that." Wow, this was certainly a new side to him.

"Yeah, you know I think you're the only person I've told this to." Jake said quietly.

"Really? Thanks Jake, but you don't seem very happy about all this. Have you always felt this way?" he looked at me in confusion for a few seconds. "Oh uh, s-sorry, I guess that's a little personal huh?" I said nervously and suddenly aware of what I had just asked.

"No, no it's really ok. I was only thinking about what you said. And don't worry, it's not real personal to me." he paused for a moment, apparently gathering his thoughts about what I had said, then spoke quietly again. "Well the thing is, I never really wanted to live the celebrity life. I mean sure, it's got great perks, but there are times when I just...when I just- gosh I don't know, times when I want to be a normal guy. Being normal doesn't even explain half of what I'm trying to say, but you get the idea don't you?" he asked me with a hopeful look in his eye. Although it wasn't needed because I understood what he meant.

"Well yeah I get it. That's why you wanted to start public school right?"

"Exactly! But everyone still treated me the same...until I met Miley." he finally smiled a little when he thought of her. "I'm sorry to be dumping all this on you. I know it must sound really weird coming from your biggest celebrity crush." he smiled at me.

"Oh come on Jake, don't pull that on me. I was younger then ok?"

"Lilly, it was only a few weeks ago?"

"Alright fine! But you know what I mean. And now you're really a friend to me, Oliver, and Miley you know? Well more of a friend to Miley of course."

"Yeah thanks, I know." he laughed a little.

"But Jake can I ask you something?" something suddenly hit me about why he was saying all this.

"Anything, go ahead."

"Why haven't you been this open with Miley?"


	14. A Conversation and More?

**A Conversation and More?**

Lilly's POV

"But Jake can I ask you something?" something suddenly hit me about why he was saying all this.

"Anything, go ahead."

"Why haven't you been this open with Miley?"

He stared out into space for a moment- just deep in thought, trying to figure out an answer.

"Oh, well I really have wanted to talk to her, but she's been kinda busy lately you know? I mean I have too, although I guess I won't be anymore." He sighed then looked at me. "But, while Miley's busy I've got you Lilly. Thanks for being a good listener…" he lightly hugged me. "…and a good friend." He whispered during the five second hug.

I was hesitant at first to return the hug, incase Miley suddenly walked in again. But I didn't give it another thought and gently put my arms around his shoulders for a few seconds too.

"Oh yeah…j-just a friend- no problem." I said as we began to break away. "I'm always here to talk." What am I thinking? Of course he's just a friend. I just told him that.

"Thanks, I appreciate it. And don't worry, I'll talk to Miley as soon as I get the chance." He said like it was no big deal.

"Oh you better hurry; you wouldn't want to leave her out of anything." I mumbled quickly.

"Uh Lilly, is something wrong? You seem a little-"

"No I'm not jealous ok? It's just that hug was a little too…" I stopped in mid-sentence and put a hand over my mouth. My eyes widened as I realized what I had said. "…I-I mean I-"

"Whoa Lilly, I was just gonna say that you seemed a little nervous. But uh, I don't know what to say now. Did you let that slip or something? Is that the truth?" he asked quietly. and stared at me with a confused look.

"Well I did kind of slip up…b-because I was only thinking for a moment…" oh gosh what now? Was it the truth? "…yes." I replied in a whisper. He still just stared at me; confused. "But you said that I am a really great friend and listener, and I like that. Then, then you hugged me and it was nice so I got confused and now…" I went rambling on until Jake took my hands in his.

"Lilly, it was just a friendly hug wasn't it? So there shouldn't be anything confusing about it should there?" he whispered.

"Well I guess not. It's just that you were also so open with me first and you said you and Miley have been busy. But I know that's not really true. You two have had your moments alone. Why haven't you talked to her about the movie then?"

"Well I didn't know they were going to cancel the movie those times. And you're changing the subject." He smiled, I blushed. I haven't for awhile around him, so I don't know why this was any different. "I told you I've just been open with you 'cause…well you're a great friend Lilly." oh man he said it again! What's wrong with just being friends? A friend is great. Why can't I get that through my head?

"Ok, thanks Jake." And why can't I say anything else?

"That's it? No explanation as to why you don't want to be friends?" he asked with a small smirk. I think he already knew the answer.

"I never said I didn't want to be friends, I just said I liked that "friendly" hug. But then I changed my mind about it and became confused about being "friends." I kept putting air quotes around, friends. Jake was just smiling.

"And you left out the part about being jealous." He stared me down and smirked.

"Hey, that's not fair. I said I wasn't." I lightly punched him in the shoulder.

"But you were rambling on and you slipped up about this stuff. You're jealous and you know it." he said and pointed to me. He was also still holding my hands.

"Come on Jake why would I be jealous. You're an ego maniac like Miley always says, you never tell her things and you guys make out all the time." I threw back at him.

"Hey I told you I just haven't had the time to talk with Miley. But you still liked that I'm open with you don't you?"

"What? I do not!" I gave him a fake dirty look

"Oh yes you do." He just smirked at me.

"No I do-"

Before I knew it, Jake placed a quick two second kiss gently on my lips.

"Anything?" he asked in a nervous tone.

"Um nope, nothing." I replied with the same tone. Although it wasn't long enough of a kiss to tell.

"Ok good, sorry b-but I just had to know if-"

"Yeah I understand, I wanted to know too. Friends?"

"Yep, friends." We both gave each other a quick hug and heard Miley finishing up a song. "Doesn't leave this room right?" Jake said as we both stood up, ready for Miley to walk in.

"Oh yeah, right. Dang that just wasn't long enough to tell." I mumbled and looked towards the floor. Apparently out loud because Jake asked what I had said.

"What was that?"

"Oh uh, just waiting for Miley to come in, that's all." I said and grinned. I don't think he bought it though. I knew he had heard what I said. We needed to go longer sometime but I don't know when, because I heard Miley coming. So we stood there in an awkward silence for another few seconds.

"Hey guys, what have you been up to?" Miley said smiling and out of breath.

**A/N** I know, bad ending, but I'm still working on it. Let me know if it's still working. Any suggestions? Message me. Don't put it on the review please.


	15. Is Revenge Right?

**A/N** Ok, I know it's been almost a week, but shouldn't this long chapter make up for it? I'm going on a trip and won't be back until Monday. So I probably won't be able to post until then, or Tuesday at the latest. Until then, here is a really long chapter for you to enjoy. In fact I think it is one of my longest.

**Is Revenge Right?**

Jake's POV

"Hey guys, what have you been up to?" Miley said smiling and out of breath.

"Oh you know, we've just been talking…"

I wasn't really sure what to say after that. Miley gave me a look like we were up to something, but decided it was no big deal, shrugged her shoulders and changed the subject.

"Ok well, I need to change real quick. I've just got a few more songs and then I'm finished." She said as she was walking toward a smaller room with a door. "You know you're welcome to the stuff on that food table right?"

She gestured toward a table of food just before she went into the little dressing room. The table had lots of fruits, veggie trays and various desserts. I hadn't even noticed it because I was to busy talking with Lilly.

"Ooh yeah, th-thanks Miles." That was all I could say because it all looked really good.

Then she closed the door and I was headed straight for the food, until Lilly walked in front of me with her arms crossed.

"Hey what's wrong? Lilly I'm hungry." I whined, but she just stood there. I think I knew why; we weren't through talking.

"Jake you know about that…" Lilly glanced past my shoulder and over at the dressing room door. Miley was still in it. "…that kiss?" she whispered now. "It was-"

"Was just a peck, I know." I whispered too. I put my hands in my pockets and looked down; a little nervous of what I was about to say. "Do you think we should-"

"Go longer just to see?" Lilly finished and I looked up. She was looking at me.

"Yeah, but when?"

"Well I don't think now's the best time, because she could walk out at any second."

"Oh, how about during her next songs?"

Right after I said that, Miley opened the door, changed and looking very cute, and had a slight look of sadness on her face. But she immediately changed it the best she could, to a hopeful look when she spoke to us.

"So, how about you guys come backstage for my last few songs?" she asked. But it came out more like a command rather then a question.

Lilly and I exchanged looks, then Lilly spoke up.

"Yeah no problem, that'll be loads of fun." She smiled and walked towards the door; trying to act like nothing else was going on.

"Great let's go." Miley said as she heard a guy on a speaker say she was on in ten.

We all followed her quickly and watched her from backstage.

Her last few songs were 'If We Were a Movie' and 'True Friend'. Lilly and I couldn't help but think that those we directed towards us. Miley also kept glancing to the side of the stage more then she usually does, when she would have friends back there.

We were both watching Miley and then turned to each other at the same time, as Miley was saying goodbye to the crowd.

"Lilly you don't thing she might have heard?" I asked nervously

"Jake those were definitely signs. Gosh, what was I thinking to talk about it there?! What are we going to do now?" she whined and began to lean her head on my shoulder. I don't know if it was a reflex or just a friendly gesture. Maybe too friendly. I really need to talk to her later. Soon we heard Miley walking towards us. Lilly got off me quickly and stood up straight, faster then I've ever seen. There were big speakers in between us and since Miley was off the stage she was lower, so she didn't see us until she came up to us.

"So you guys…you guys like the songs?" she asked out of breathe and smiled. But she also gave us a knowing look; like everything was obvious.

"Yeah of course. You get better and better every time." Lilly said while smiling and then pat Miley on the back.

"Uuhu…thanks Lilly." she gave Lilly a weird look. "So anyone want to stay for that after party? Or just go back to the bus?" Miley asked; continuing to change subjects.

"Oh I'm kinda tired, I think I'm gonna go to the bus." Lilly replied.

"Yep, same here. Come on Lilly let's-" I tried to say but Miley cut me off.

"let's all go back shall we? I'm ready to rest too. Oh and how about we watch a movie too?"

And with that, Miley stood between us, linked our arms in hers, and we all walked to the tour bus. Robbie was waiting near the dressing room and then followed us.

When we walked in, Oliver and Jackson were asleep.

"Why do boys sleep so much?" Miley said and rolled her eyes and went to shake Oliver awake. She wanted him to join us in watching the movie.

He was a little annoyed with her at first, but thought about the comfortable couch. Then we walked to the back of the bus with the long couch and put a movie in.

Circumstances with Miley's Dad ended up like the same as the last night. He wanted to go to bed in Jackson's bunk and asked Jackson to watch the movie with us. Jackson didn't complain much this time.

When I first sat down I saw Lilly headed to sit next to me, but Miley moved around her and sat in between us. So the seating was the same as last time. Miley in between me and Lilly, and Oliver on Lilly's other side. Jackson was once again, sitting on the very end.

"So, are you feeling better Oliver?" Lilly asked just before the movie started.

"Oh yeah, that nap helped lot." He said simply.

"Hey do you guys want any popcorn?" Miley asked us.

"No need to get up; I put some in the microwave just a minute ago." Jackson spoke up. We all turned to this reply. "What? I want to make sure you guys are comfortable." Miley gave him a look. "And to busy for-"

"Thank you Jackson we get it. We're all too tired anyway." Miley said and laid her head on my shoulder. That seemed to settle with him just fine.

"Alright well I'll go get that…" he said as the microwave beeped. "And some soda?" We all nodded in agreement. "Great could you pause the movie, and Oliver will you come help me?"

"Sure, let's get some chips too." Oliver said as they walked out of the room and into the kitchen.

"Well it looks like they'll be a minute. I think I'll use the bathroom real quick." Miley said and left for the bathroom.

"Ok." Lilly and I said in unison. Then we looked at each other. We realized that we had a moment alone. This was our chance.

"So Lilly, wanna try again?" I asked her. She scooted closer to me.

"Yeah, um longer right." she replied, a little nervously.

"Ok, let's do this." I scooted closer to her.

I glanced over at Oliver and Jackson real quick. They were fighting over who got to have the last Mountain Dew. So they weren't watching us. Lilly had looked over too and then we looked back at each other the same time. Right after that I took the opportunity and moved in to kiss Lilly again. Not just a peck this time. We moved in all the way this time. Our eyes were closed and I think it was about five seconds. But long enough for us to know.

"Nothing right?" Lilly said after we had pulled away at the same time.

"Nope, I think it's just a, a strong friendship." I said and smiled.

"Yeah, that's a good way to put it. More like brother and sister feelings right?"

"Definitely." I said in a relieved voice. Lilly was glad too.

Just then we saw Oliver and Jackson walking toward us. Oliver was carrying four sodas. Jackson was carrying a big bowl of popcorn and a bag of chips and a Mountain Dew. He also had a smirk on his face. Apparently he had won the fight.

Jake and I quickly scooted away from each other to open Miley's space again. Neither Jackson or Oliver didn't notice that we were so close. They just headed for the table in the middle of the room and dumped the snacks there. They were closely followed by a sad looking Miley.

She quickly sat down in between us again, grabbed the bowl of popcorn and turned the movie back on.

"Uh, Miley is something wrong?" Lilly asked

"Nope nothing, I'm fine. Let's just get this movie started." She said with a final tone in her voice.

Oliver and Jackson grabbed what they wanted and sat down.

Miley's POV

The small bathroom was right across from the kitchen. So I didn't open the door too far, just in case I might hit Oliver. Jackson, I wouldn't care. As I was walking out I watched them fight over some soda. Then I closed the door and looked over at Lilly and Jake.

They were scooted right next to each other and it looked like they're faces were just moving away from each others. Then they began talking. I knew what they just did was kiss. Right then, all I wanted to do was yell at them to find out what was going on. Or run out of the room, or cry. I couldn't think.

Jackson and Oliver were finished fighting and gathering up the snacks. I walked over to the bunks and stood there so they could walk in front of me.

When I walked into the room, Lilly and Jake had parted already so I could sit down. I tried not to look upset, but obviously did a little because Lilly can always tell.

But I just quickly sat down in between them, grabbed the bowl of popcorn and turned the movie on.

"Uh, Miley is something wrong?" Lilly asked

"Nope nothing, I'm fine. Let's just get this movie started." I said hoping to stress a final tone, so they would get the idea that I didn't want to talk now.

Nothing happened with us during the movie. Things were just….awkward. And just about ten minutes before the movie ended, Jackson finally fell asleep. He had bits of chips and popcorn laying on his chest. I noticed Oliver look at Jackson's soda. He hadn't opened it yet. Oliver slowly reached for the can, which was sitting on the floor next to Jackson. He looked at Jackson cautiously while doing this.

It was a funny scene and I wanted to laugh. But then I realized I was still upset over something. Something I didn't want to think about. But I had to. I had to resolve this before it became more awkward than it already is.

The question now is how. How am I supposed to confront them about something like this? Or should I wait till one of them feel guilty enough to crack?

Then it suddenly hit me. I could use Oliver to get back at them. Well I shouldn't leave Oliver in the dark, so first I should tell him everything. So I wouldn't be using him; we would be in this together. And I know he'll want to take part, because he likes Lilly of course.

"Oh look, credits. Movies over, let's get to bed shall we?" I turned off the TV. I smiled and decided to act like nothing was wrong.

Just as I did this Oliver went for the soda faster because Jackson was waking up as he heard me. Oliver got the soda, hid beside him and looked innocently around the room.

"Ok, I'm off to bed too." Jackson said as he got up and brushed the crumbs off his shirt. He had also forgotten about his soda. "Would you guys mind leaving? Remember this is my bed 'cause Dad took mine." He said in an annoyed tone.

"Oh yeah, come on guys let's go." I gestured out of the room. "Jake do you have a ride or a limo?"

"Yep, I've got a limo waiting. He said he'd wait there until I came out." Jake was telling me as we walked to the door of the bus.

"Ok well I guess I'll see you…tomorrow?" I asked hopefully.

"Oh uh, yeah I'll try and stop by before you leave." He glanced behind my shoulder to where Oliver and Lilly were.

They were getting into there bunks. Oliver took his soda with him. I knew Jake was trying to catch Lilly's eye for some reason. But that didn't matter much to me, because tomorrow was when I decided to kick my plan into gear. But I had to talk to Oliver first.

"Ok thanks Jake" I was happy for two reasons of course. That I would see him again and hopefully get to see what was going on between him and Lilly.

We shared a quick kiss, and then he walked down the few steps to the door and out the door.

I walked over to my bunk and Lilly and Oliver were already in theirs. We all said our goodnights. Then a few hours later, when everyone was completely asleep, I decided to wake up Oliver, go sit at the table and tell him everything.

I knew Lilly was a heavy sleeper, so I wouldn't have to worry about her overhearing. But so was Oliver. When I pushed him several times he finally woke up.

"What? Stop…I'm…tired." He grumbled and whined as he opened his eyes to find me looking at him.

"Oliver, be quiet and come over here. I have to tell you something." I whispered and sat at a table. They were far away from the bunk beds, so nobody would hear us too much.

"Fine, but this better be worth it." he said groggily. Then he rubbed his eyes, swung his legs out of his bed and walked and sat down next to me.

I told him what I had heard in my dressing room. And then what I saw just before the movie.

"And you would have noticed that too, if you hadn't been fighting with Jackson over a soda!" I whispered loudly.

"Hey, you know how much I love Mountain Dew." He said as he pulled it out of nowhere, set it on the table and opened it slowly and quietly.

"You slept with it?" I asked, really weirded out by this.

"Well, just incase Jackson realized it was gone, I wanted to be prepared." He said like it was obvious.

I wanted to get back to the main point but I was sort of curious about how they had fought over it.

"Well what did you do to try and win it over anyway?"

"Oh, well first we started pulling it, but then it began to crunch in a few spots. So then we started with a thumb war." Oliver said after he took a sip. "Jackson lost, so of course he wanted a rematch. I chose rock, paper, scissors. He won." Oliver shook his head and scowled as he took another sip.

"Ok then, well back to the main point." It was pointless yet funny, because they're…well, Oliver and Jackson. But at least I wasn't completely out of the loop now. "Anyway I want to kind of get back at them. So will you help me kind of…you know-"

"Get together and make them jealous." He said in a bored tone and took a long sip.

"Oh uh, yeah would you mind?" I was a little surprised that he was on the same page, but I guess I should give him some credit.

"Nope, not at all. I really like Lilly and you know that, so I think we should do this and both try to win our lovers back." He said and quietly set an empty can of soda down on the table.

"'Lovers?'" I chuckled

"Well I'm tired. Can you think of a better way to put it?"

"I don't know whatever. So Jake will be here in the morning and this is what I want to do-"

"Do you want us to kiss again?" Oliver said with a worried look

"Well maybe, that might make things a little more dramatic. And it might work. So what's wrong with that?"

"I guess there's nothing wrong with that anymore. As long as we know how we really feel." Oliver said in a pondering way.

"Yep- me Jake, you Lilly." I smirked after I said this slowly.

"Hey, I'm not that tired. I understand what you're getting at. In fact I've got caffeine in me now, so I don't think I'll be sleeping for awhile." Oliver put his arms behind his head and stretched.

"Oh great, well I guess that's less snoring to worry about." I smirked at him. He just scowled at me.

"Hey I don't-"

"Believe it. So I'll ask my Dad to get something at the store just before Jake comes. Then I'll call Jake to come over while Lilly and Jackson are still asleep."

"Oh, and then you want to wake Lilly up when Jake's here? And Jackson will probably sleep through all this anyway." Oliver said, starting to catch on.

"Exactly. Then we'll make up a reason to go to the back of the bus; stay there long enough until Jake and Lilly come get us and then they'll see us making out. How's that?"

"Sounds like a good plan to me." Oliver said, sounding wide awake now.

**A/N** Please review, let me know how this chapter went.


	16. The Plan Was Going To Work

**A/N** Back from my trip now. I got a chance to write during the drive. (Especially when we were having car trouble.) Hope you enjoy the long chapter.

**The Plan Was Going To Work**

Miley's POV

"Oliver, you're really awake now huh?"

"Yep, I don't think I'll be in bed for awhile." He said casually

"Well I'm not so tired either, so let's play a card game." I said. Then I walked over to my bunk and quietly got a pack of cards from my drawer.

We played until about one o'clock in the morning.

"Ok, now I'm getting tired." Oliver said and yawned. Although I could barely hear him. My head was resting on my hand, which was supported by my elbow. I was almost asleep. "Miley? Miley?!" he whispered loudly.

I was startled and woke up.

"Oh uh, wha…? Ok go it's your turn." I said with my eyes half open. And then spilled the deck of cards I was holding, on the table.

"Uh, the games over Miles. It's been over for a few minutes." He said and chuckled at my reaction.

"Sorry, I-I guess I'm just a little tired that's all."

"Yeah ok, well thanks for staying up with me." Oliver whispered as we headed toward our bunks.

"Sure, no problem. Good night." I yawned. And as soon as my head hit my pillow- I was out.

In the morning I woke up at 9:00. Dad told me we didn't have to leave until noon, which was perfect. That would giver Oliver and me enough time to carry out our plan.

After he told me this, I asked him if he could get us some more soda at the store- which was right next to where we were parked.

"You mean you drank all that soda last night?" he asked

"Daddy, it wasn't just me, you know how Oliver and Jackson get."

"Yeah that's true. Alright I'll go get some...I think we could use some ice cream too." He started to say to himself as he walked out the door.

Perfect. It takes him a long time to decide what kind to get. That will give me and Oliver more time.

Right after he left, I went over to Oliver and began to shake him awake.

"Quick Oliver, wake up he's gone. It's working so far."

Oliver shot up as I said this, then he looked over at Lilly's bunk; she was still asleep.

"Wow, you're right, Lilly's still sleeping." He said as he got out of bed.

"I know and so is Jackson." I squealed with a little too much excitement.

Then I got out my cell phone to call Jake. Oliver was just looking at me with a weird look.

"Miles calm down. I know everything's falling into place just like we wanted, but it's not that exciting." Oliver said as he went to wake Lilly up.

"Alright alright, I guess I just got a little caught up in the moment." I said, calming down and dialing Jake's number. It rang a few times. He answered.

"Hey Miley, what's up?"

"Hey Jake, we're leaving in a few hours. Can you come soon?"

"Yeah I'll see what I can do." He said in an odd tone.

Just then I heard a knock at the door.

"Oh Jake, could you hold on just one sec.?"

"Sure, no problem." He chuckled

I opened the door and there was Jake- standing there smirking as he hung up his phone. So did I.

"Gosh Jake you are such a dork, you know that?!" I giggled. Then he jogged the few steps into the bus and hugged me.

For a moment I felt guilty about what Oliver and I were going to do. But I just needed to know what was going on between him and Lilly. And so did Oliver.

"Hey it's not my fault that you just happen to call as I drove up." He said trying to defend himself. And pulled out of the hug.

It worked, because he was right.

"Yeah ok, I guess you're right." I sighed- defeated. "Well my Dad's getting some stuff at that little store, so he'll be a few minutes. Oh and Jackson's still asleep." Then I saw Lilly climb down from her bunk. "And it looks like Lilly's awake." I said excited once again and glanced at Oliver. He gave me a small smile like everything was going ok.

"Hey Jake." Lilly said casually and gave him a small wave. Then she went to the kitchen for some juice.

Now this was really weird. She normally would've blushed or ran back to bed. Because she had no make-up on and was in her pajamas; standing in front of Jake Ryan. But now that just confirmed my thoughts that they were close, somehow. But what had happened?

Lilly brought her drink to the table. Jake sat down across from her. She smiled.

Ok, now's the perfect time. I looked over at Oliver- he looked as if he thought so too.

"Oh! Oliver could you come to the back with me and help me lift that…that…" Shoot! Why didn't we plan this one ahead?! Luckily Oliver saved our butts.

"That DVD player." he said quickly and snapped his finger proudly as he thought of it.

"Yeah, yeah that's it. And a p-paper from my homework slipped under the player. So now I can't finish my homework without it.

Everyone looked at me like I was crazy. I couldn't blame them- it was a lame excuse.

Then Jake began to get up from the table.

"No no, it's ok. It's just a two person job. Come on Oliver let's go."

I quickly pulled him to the back with me, before anything else could be said.

"Pretty smooth Miles." Oliver said once we were out of ear shot. "Uh oh, what are we going to do about Jackson." He whispered and pointed over to the snoring lump on one end of the long couch.

"You're right, I completely forgot. Well I don't think it matters, because we'll want to be on the other side anyway. That way they will have to walk all the way into the room."

"Oh yeah and Jackson's way on that side, so we're good."

"Exactly. Great job for catching on Oliver." I smiled.

"Uh…thanks I guess." He said sarcastically.

We sat on the couch for about five minutes. Then we heard some talking and soon footsteps down the hall.

"Ok this is it, are you ready?" I asked Oliver

"Oh yeah, let's do this."

It sounded as if he put too much emphasis on 'oh yeah'. But since we had already established that we had felt like brother and sister- I just dismissed the thought, so we could hurry.

"Ok quick." I said

Then we put our hands around each other to make things more dramatic. I grabbed Oliver's shoulders and he put his hands on my waist. We were both hesitant at first, but quickly grabbed each other and started to kiss as the footsteps got closer.

We were kissing for about ten seconds and then heard another pair of footsteps. Gosh, what was taking so long? They better come soon, because now that Oliver and I have established our feelings for each other; this was sort of like kissing my brother. I hope he felt the same way about it too.

Then within the next few seconds we pulled away because we felt the presence of other people in the room. We looked at each other momentarily. I couldn't understand the look in his eye, it was…different. But we only had a few seconds to look at each other, so I didn't have more time to read him out.

Then we turned to look at who was in the door way. Lilly and Jake were standing there- speechless. Their mouths were part way open. This was perfect. Just the reaction I had pictured- except better. I looked at Oliver. He had a slight gleam of excitement in his eyes too.

I decided to break the silence first.

"Oops, I guess we got a little distracted." I said ever so innocently, while looking at Jake and Lilly. Their expressions didn't change. Then I turned to Oliver again. "Sorry Oliver, so can you still help me?"

"Of course I'll help. And you have nothing to be sorry about." He added sort of following my lead.

We got up and headed toward the DVD player. Then we were suddenly stopped by two people who seemed to have suddenly found their voices.

"Whoa whoa, wait a minute! Do you think you can get off that easy?" Lilly practically demanded.

"Yeah what, what was that about anyway?" Jake demanded right into my face

"Listen boy, you shouldn't be the one to talk. Did you think we were going to let you two get off easy either?" I shot back at him.

Lilly blushed a little and Jake just looked a little nervous at what I had just said.

"W-w-what are you talking about? I have no idea what you mean by that. Neither does Jake. N-neither do I." Lilly kept rambling on very nervously.

"Wow Lilly, that's quite the reaction. Pretty guilty sounding if you ask me."

"What? I didn't-" Lilly started but was cut off as we all noticed Jackson woke up.

"Could you guys keep it down." He said in an annoyed tone and started to walk out of the room. Then an evil grin began to spread across his face. "Or how about work things out." Then he ran to the door of the bus.

"Jackson, don't you dare!" I yelled at him and ran after him. But I was too late. He was out and locked us in.

**A/N** Please review. I hoped you liked it...


	17. Authors Note!

**Authors Note!!**

Sorry to disappoint you, but this isn't a chapter. This is simply an authors note explanation for the lack of updating-

I'm still writing this story, so don't worry. I love to write it and it's still on my to-do list. But I've just been really busy lately and mostly working/updating on my recent stories. I will try to update this as well.

I also have a bit of writers block on this one, so that's another reason. If anyone has an idea, please PM me, **do not review this.**

Thanks again for reviewing my stories. I'm really glad you all really like them. So please don't give up on this.


	18. Making Up

**A/N** Sorry this is extremely late, I know. And yes it is short, but I hope you enjoy it anyway.

**Making Up**

"Oh man I can't believe him!" I said as I sat at the table. Then Oliver, Lilly and Jake walked over and sat down too. Then Lilly spoke up.

"Actually I think he was right to do that." she sighed.

"What do you mean Jackson's right? Lilly what are you talking about?" I asked her.

"Jake I think you better talk to her now."

He blushed a little after she said that. Was he hiding something from me? I looked at him. He looked at me.

"What's wrong Jake? Are you…hiding anything?"

"It's just that I…well they've canceled the movie."

"Well Jake I guess that's good news. What's wrong with that? That means you won't be busy anymore...but I will. And you and Lilly?" suddenly there were too many thoughts spinning through my head. He wasn't doing the movie now. But now I'm the one who's stuck here in Romania. And why'd he tell Lilly? "Ok I get it. The movie is stopped. But now I'm stuck here on this tour and why'd you tell Lilly all this first?"

"Well I guess I just never had the chance to tell you. We've both been busy. But those times backstage with Lilly, I got to know her and thought there was nothing wrong with telling her."

"No there wasn't, I guess I shouldn't have gotten upset." I said back to him.

"Thanks Miles, but what about you and Oliver? Is there something goin on?" Jake asked

"No, sorry about that." I chuckled and looked at Oliver, he blushed too. "After I saw you two kiss I told Oliver, so we just wanted to get you back and find out what was going on. Not very mature was it?"

"Um, no not very. You probably could have just asked. But I guess we were sort of sneaking around a little too huh?" Lilly said.

"Ya think? Not mature on your part either." I replied

"Yeah I know I'm sorry; I guess there was mixed signals all around. But now we know that it's all over with right?" she said confidently. I agreed.

"Yeah, you're right Lilly. I think this little fight is ready to end now." I said to finalize the conversation. Then I smiled at everyone and they returned it.

I walked over to the door. "Jackson could you open the door now?" no answer. "Jackson?" I looked through the window by the table. "Oh man, I bet he went to that little store with Dad." Then I folded my arms with frustration.

"Hey it's ok Miley, we've all made up, so what's the problem." Jake said then gave me a peck on the lips.

"Yeah you're right." I smiled at him.

I looked over at Lilly who was walking and sitting next to Oliver. Without a word she moved in and they started kissing.

"Yep, we've made up alright." I smirked.

-------------

Jake joined us for the rest of the tour. He got another tour bus of course, but he went with us the whole way.

When we got back home he was still famous because of his TV show. I was happy for him for that and happy that he kept his ego to a minimum.

**THE END**

**A/N** Well it had to end somewhere. I'm not very good at endings, so I hope this one wasn't too bad.


End file.
